c'est fragile, un soldat
by ylg
Summary: recueil de death fics / défi : 30 morts de Cain Fury. La vie d'un soldat ne tient souvent qu'à un fil, il suffirait de presque rien pour le casser : une balle perdue, croiser une chimère ou un homoncule… 19e volet : des chimères. MàJ, 20e : au feu.
1. mort en montagne GS: Havoc, Elrics

C'est fragile, une vie humaine. Et un soldat, pour certains, ça n'est rien d'autre que de la chair à canon. Qu'il se fasse tuer prématurément au cours de sa carrière, personne ne devrait trouver ça anormal...

Mettez-en un entre les mains d'une auteure "légèrement" dérangée n'aimant rien tant que torturer ses persos préférés, ajoutez quelques thèmes bien sadiques à remplir, laissez un peu de temps pour que les choses s'écrivent, et vous obtiendrez une bonne vingtaine de _death fics_ toutes plus ou moins glauques, et quelques morceaux divers.

* * *

**Titre : **un coin de terre si tranquille  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury, Jean Havoc et les frères Elric  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Arakawa Hiromu et à Square Enix, cette vision de la montagne à mon imaginaire.

**Thème :** 30morts #21, "mort en montagne"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : _what-if? _sur l´épisode 43.

oOo

C´est vraiment un endroit magnifique, ce village perdu de Resembool. Cain a du mal à comprendre comment les frères Elric ont pu se décider à le quitter, ça lui semble pourtant proche d´un coin de paradis, un village où lui-même aurait bien aimé être né, vivre et mourir si le hasard avait décidé autrement.

Les montagnes s´étendent à perte de vue, les cimes se diluant sous les nuages de l´horizon. La lumière est splendide. L´idée lui vient qu´ici, le ciel doit être toujours bleu ; les pentes doivent masquer la rougeur de l´aube et du crépuscule.

Difficile, vraiment, de se souvenir de ce pourquoi ils se trouvent là. Comment croire que cette vallée où la forêt embrasse si étroitement son ruisseau puisse risquer de devenir le théâtre d´un affrontement ?

Vraiment, la révolte du jeune Edward cadre bien mal avec ce décors de livre pour enfants. Les mots qui fusent entre le garçon et le lieutenant Havoc prennent Cain au dépourvu, il se trouve impuissant à calmer leur échange. Le fait que Havoc non plus ne prennent pas assez au sérieux la colère d´Edward n´aide pas.

La réaction du garçon les dépasse tous deux. Si Havoc réagit au quart de tour, Cain se reproche d´avoir laissé le calme paysage réduire à néant sa concentration, lui faire à ce point sous-estimer la gravité potentielle de la situation.

Au fond de ses souvenirs, la voix du même Edward résonne, lui reprochant d´être « trop gentil »...

Ironiquement, Cain déplore l´absence d´Alphonse, qui aurait su calmer son frère ; quelque temps plus tard, Havoc regrettera amèrement la brusque entrée en scène du même Al... Il aura honte d´avouer que l´ombre surgie de nulle part l´a fait un instant paniquer. Il y avait de quoi, mais il continuera à se dire qu´il aurait dû être habitué à la silhouette massive, depuis toutes ces années qu´il connaît les deux frères.

La détonation fait voler en éclat ce qui restait de tranquillité à ce coin de forêt. Et ce bruit amène un battement de douleur dans la poitrine de Cain : au nom du ciel, comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

La réponse à cette question, il ne la trouvera jamais. En quelques secondes, ses pensées lui échappent complètement.

Il ne se sent même pas tomber, mais se demande pourquoi les aiguilles de pin ont cette teinte rougeâtre. Pourquoi en fait, c´est toute la forêt qui semble voilée d´une brume soudaine. Il faudra, quand il rentreront à Central, qu´il demande à Farman le nom de cette espèce d´arbre, il doit sans doute le savoir.

Il fait tellement sombre, tout à coup, est-il déjà si tard ? il a entendu dire, une fois, qu´en montagne la nuit tombait très vite. Peut-être que les changements de luminosité si brusques au cours de son enfance ont prédisposé le jeune Edward à ces sautes d´humeur qui le prennent parfois ? lui qui semblait bien près d´exploser si peu de temps avant est maintenant figé sur place... et l´armure d´Alphonse non plus ne bouge plus d´un poil.

A croire que le temps s´est brusquement arrêté. Il s´en inquièterait, s´il n´entendait pas Havoc crier, preuve que le monde tourne encore. Il ne comprend pas ce qu´il dit, cependant.

De très loin, il espère quand même que le lieutenant ne s´est pas blessé quand le coup de feu lui a fait exploser son arme entre les mains. Ça l´embêterait beaucoup, il ne voudrait pas que qui que ce soit parmi ses amis se retrouve jamais blessé, et en plus ça poserait des problèmes à expliquer au Colonel...

Et puis, les vociférations de l´autre soldat se diluent dans le brouillard ambiant, dans cette atmosphère qui se fait de plus en plus sombre, dans les ténèbres qui l´engloutissent. Il se sent fatigué, très fatigué, comme si cette nuit tombante déteignait sur lui et sa dernière pensée est pour se dire que s´il s´endort au beau milieu d´une mission, Havoc aura toutes ses raisons de lui crier dessus...

oOo

j'ai tué Furyyy ! ouin !  
...oui, bon, 'faudrait p'tet que je m'y habitue moi-même si je veux continuer ce défi jusqu'au bout...

Pour les gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec l'option "tuer Cain-choupinou encore et encore", j'ai un tout autre AU partant de ce même épisode 43, dans lequel personne ne devrait mourir, là : www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3598725/2/ (enlevez les espaces) ;  
pour les gens qui ne voient pas de problème à l'assassiner, vous pouvez vous accrocher, ça n'est encore que le début. Sniff.


	2. mort empoisonné GS: Tucker, Hayate

**Titre :** la faute au chien de garde  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages : **Shô Tucker, Cain Fury, Black Hayate  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones.

**Thème : **30morts #03, "mort empoisonné"

**Timeline :** post-série**  
Spoil :** éventuellement épisode 21, et sur la fin de la série à partir de l'épisode 46.

**Note : **on m'a dit que cette fic correspondait plus au thème "mort à cause d'un animal", et inversement pour une autre. Personnellement, je préfère pourtant ainsi.

oOo

Il aurait bien voulu passer sa vie entière auprès de Nina, mais il fallait bien, de temps en temps, la laisser, pour chercher du ravitaillement. Au début, il l'emmenait avec lui, jusqu'au jour où il faillit se faire prendre lors d'une maraude. Depuis, la mort dans l'âme, il se résignait à la laisser seule dans leur tanière quand il devait sortir.

« À tout à l'heure, ma Nina. Sois bien sage, Papa revient bientôt. »

Quand il revint ce jour-là, il trouva quelque chose d'absolument anormal : quelqu'un dans _son_ usine, censée être désaffectée ! Qui venait menacer la tranquillité de sa petite Nina, qui ?

« Hayate, reviens ! Hayate ! Fini de jouer, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard ! »

Un jeune homme parcourait les allées, appelant, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

« Hayate, si on ne rentre pas très vite, ta maman va être _furieuse_. Et je ne _veux pas_ mettre le lieutenant Hawkeye en colère ! »

Plus près de lui, quelque chose courait dans les allée, entre les restes des machines.  
Un chien, qui jouait à cache-cache. Et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Contrairement à son maître...

Soudain, le chien pila net, l'ayant repéré. Aussitôt, il se mit à grogner. C'était vexant, cette tendance qu'avaient les animaux à le détester d'emblée...

« Chht, essaya-t-il, gentil toutou, pas de bruit. »

En vain. Un chien de garde trop bien dressé... c'est ce dont il aurait besoin pour protéger Nina, par pour se mettre en travers de son chemin vers elle !

« Hayate, ça suffit ! au pied ! »

D'un instant à l'autre, cette sale bête allait se mettre à aboyer. Si ça arrivait, il serait probablement découvert. Et on viendrait lui prendre sa Nina !  
Il plongea sur le chien, l'attrapa, l'immobilisa, le bâillonna de sa grosse patte. L'animal ne put émettre qu'un pathétique couinement étouffé.

Au milieu de la grande salle, le type semblait presque paniqué.

« Hayate, c'est pas drôle ! Continue comme ça et on va tous les deux se faire attraper par le lieutenant. Hayate ? »

Tout à coup, il réalisa : mais oui, il avait déjà croisé ce type, à ce qu'il lui semblait, un soldat aux ordres de ce "cher" Colonel Mustang ? Oui, c'était bien cela... Contre lui, le chien se débattait furieusement, cherchant à mordre. Une bête bien dressée...

« Voilà, voilà ce qu'il faudrait : un nouvel Alexander pour tenir compagnie à Nina quand je ne suis pas là, et la protéger des méchants... »

De ses grosses pattes, il couvrit le museau du chien, qui se débattit de plus belle, puis finit enfin par s'avachir, restant là comme une peluche. Le cogner pour l'assommer eut été plus rapide, mais c'est délicat, ces petites bêtes ; on ne peut pas les taper trop fort pour les faire taire, on risque de simplement les casser, et ensuite ils ne sont plus utilisables...

Tenant le chien par la peau du cou, il s'approcha, aussi silencieusement que possible, du soldat, donc, qui de toute façon ne l'aurait pas remarqué, dans sa recherche frénétique.  
Pratique, son usine, tellement de trucs qui traînent, dont de jolies barres de fer...  
Il posa l'animal un instant, assura sa prise sur la batte improvisée.

Sentant quelque chose derrière lui, le type se retourna d'un bloc. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; déjà la barre s'était écrasée sur sa tempe. Ses lunettes volèrent, le petit gars s'effondra.

Il reposa la barre et se pencha sur sa prise :

« Il n'est pas grand et pas bien fort, mais il devrait plaire à Nina. Ça fera un parfait grand frère pour toi, ma chérie. »

Il le chargea sur son épaule, ramassa le chien et regagna sa tanière.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour achever les préparatifs familiers. Tout était prêt avant que l'humain ne revienne à lui. Le chien s'était rapidement remis, mais il avait eu tout le temps de l'attacher avant ça.

Fébrilement, il traça le cercle. Il y installa l'un et l'autre de ses composants, à peine embêté par le chien qui se tortillait contre ses entraves en grognant, puis il trouva aussi une place à Nina d'où elle puisse bien voir comment Papa s'y prenait.

Il activa le cercle. Une lueur jaillit sous ses pattes. La transmutation commença. Tout se déroulait à merveille...

Ou presque. Quelque chose dérapa, la transmutation lui échappa.  
Sous ses mains, la chose se tordait de douleur, hurlait. Ça arrivait parfois, oui... mais que ça saigne autant, ça n'était pas normal !  
Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, quelque chose allait de travers...  
La fusion se termina difficilement, par à-coups, secouant sa création de spasmes violents.  
La transmutation achevée, elle convulsa encore un moment avant de retomber, inerte.

Il jura entre ses dents : échec. Échec total. Rejet. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années !

Il avait peut-être fait une légère erreur dans son cercle, polluant la réaction ? ou bien, ou bien, il n'avait pas fait assez attention, peut-être qu'une petite bête, un insecte, un cafard, une araignée, n'importe quoi, quelque chose était tombé là, avait parasité sa fusion en y amenant des composés imprévus qui avait contaminé la greffe ? Il suffisait d'un élément étranger, si minime soit-il, pour altérer toute une transmutation... un petit rien, qui dénaturait toute la subtilité de la transformation.  
Ou tout simplement, fait rarissime mais possible tout de même, les deux organismes étaient incompatibles entre eux et s'étaient rejetés l'un l'autre, chacun identifié comme toxique au-delà des capacités de mélange de son cercle alchimique.

Enfin, quelle que soit la cause, le résultat était là : la chose était bonne à jeter. Détruite de l'intérieur par le processus qui aurait dû la renforcer. Au temps pour sa brillante idée.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, Nina. Papa te trouvera un autre Alexander, promis. »


	3. une arête de poisson dans la gorge, Lust

**Titre : **femme-poisson  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury. Et des invités surprises.  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG -13 / T  
**Thème : **30morts #04, mort avec une arête de poisson dans la gorge (ne vous fiez pas à cet intitulé débile, ça reste une fic sérieuse)  
**Disclaimer : **tout est la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de la création des personnages à l'inspiration du scénario. Les métaphores foireuses pour ruiner l'ambiance sont de moi.  
Je me base sur une petite scène de l'épisode 16 pour l'idée de départ, et je pompe honteusement un passage du manga pour l'histoire. Ah, ça faisait peut-être classe l'an passé quand les gens ne connaissaient que l'anime, maintenant j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu trop resucée...

oOo

Il pleuvait, ce jour-là. La belle dame attendait, sous un auvent, à l'abri de l'eau, mais sans doute pas de l'humidité ambiante ni du froid. Ses cheveux naturellement bouclés ondulaient de plus belle, luisaient de gouttelettes. La fraîcheur de la pluie renforçait le port altier de sa poitrine.  
Ce jour de pluie accentuait l'image de sirène qui se dégageait d'elle.

Mais à rester là à attendre, elle aurait pu risquer de prendre froid...  
Trouvant en lui-même des réserves de courage et d'audace dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Cain s'approcha d'elle, osa lui demander si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Elle eut un regard surpris, puis un sourire blasé.  
« Oui, mais on dirait qu'il ne viendra pas. »  
Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa avec un nouveau sourire, cette fois indulgent :  
« Bah, j'ai l'habitude. »

De quoi le révolter : quoi, elle attendait encore un mufle qui lui posait régulièrement des lapins ?  
« Mais, vous ne devriez pas rester là, alors... vous pourriez vous enrhumer. En mérite-t-il la peine, Mademoiselle ?  
- Non, vous avez raison, » répondit-elle avec un petit rire de gorge.

C'était là qu'il faudrait oser, oser vraiment, lui proposer un coin de parapluie, l'escorter jusqu'à un café, lui offrir un verre... mais rien que l'aborder avait consumé tout ce qu'il avait.

Mais elle lui sauva la mise elle-même, peut-être malgré elle, qui sait ?  
« Excusez-moi, vous ai-je déjà rencontré quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés sur ses propres réflexions.

Le cœur de Cain fit un bond. Une vague impression, c'était déjà mieux que plus rien du tout... mais comment lui dire, pour ne pas lui déplaire en quoi que ce soit ? il était loin d'avoir les talents de séducteur de son colonel...  
« Ah... oui, euh, lors d'une éclaircie après une averse telle que celle-ci... mais j'étais en service à ce moment-là... »

Et soudain, le visage de la belle dame s'illumine  
« Oh, vous êtes le soldat de ce jour-là ! bien sûr ! »

C'est plus, bien plus qu'il n'espérait.  
« Oui ! »

Il se rappelait parfaitement ce jour ; la ruelle, les frères Elric, et la belle femme apparue de nulle part, qui lui avait adressé un gentil mot d'encouragement avant de disparaître.  
Maintenant qu'elle se savait en terrain connu, son sourire était des plus assurés.  
« Vous accomplissiez une mission dangereuse, ce jour-là... »

Pourtant non, si on lui demandait, il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel lui-même. Les jeunes Elric, et le Colonel, et le Major, et les Lieutenants même, peut-être, mais lui ? non, rien de plus que les soldats lambda affectés à cette mission. Et ensuite, les obligations hiérarchiques l'avaient collé à la supervision de la récupération des morceaux de l'armure d'Alphonse...  
Mais il n'en était pas fâché. C'était effectivement un travail très important qui lui avait été confié là. Et surtout, il lui avait permis de croiser cette belle dame. S'il était rentré avec le reste de l'équipe, s'il n'était pas resté sur les lieux, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée.

D'ailleurs...  
...elle coupa court à ses réflexions :  
« He bien, on dirait que mon rendez-vous m'a bel et bien fait faux bond. »

Il faillit s'excuser pour ça, même si lui-même n'y était pour rien.

« À la place, que diriez-vous de m'inviter prendre un verre ? »  
Comme si elle avait deviné le fil décousu de sa pensée, elle expliqua :  
« Ce jour-là, je me suis retrouvée coincée sans savoir comment dans ce quartier. J'aimerais vous remercier de la protection dont nous avons bénéficié. »

Comme elle lui tendait la main avec un sourire enjôleur, au lieu de protester, d'expliquer que lui n'avait pas fait grand-chose, il ne songea même pas à refuser. Une fille pareille ! il serait fou !

« Bien sûr. »

Ce jour-là, ç'avait été son jour de chance. Désormais, il était amoureux de la pluie, cette pluie qui lui avait offert sa sirène adorée. Regen, lui avait-elle dit... un prénom qui lui convenait on ne peut mieux ! (1)

Une fille si belle, et si gentille, et qui s'intéressait en plus à lui, il n'avait jamais osé seulement en rêver. Et pour elle était là, comme un rêve jailli de l'écume, un secret qu'il gardait jalousement.  
Il n'en parlerait à personne, au bureau. Ça non.  
On ne le croirait pas. Et si jamais le Colonel venait à la séduire, comme il cueillait régulièrement les amies du sous-lieutenant Havoc ?  
Non, pas question. Sa sirène, à lui seul.

En revanche, à elle il lui parlait du bureau, de son travail. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Même, elle en redemandait. Au point de parfois lui faire frôler les secrets militaires, interdits auprès du public.  
Mais il trouvait toujours à contourner le problème, à inventer une manière détournée de lui raconter les détails les plus intéressants sans compromettre qui ou quoi que ce soit.  
Une sirène, il avait toujours envie de lui dévoiler les contes les mieux gardés, pour conserver son attention.

C'était parfait, absolument parfait. Elle était belle et elle l'aimait, ils se revoyaient souvent et passaient des heures parfois à parler.

Jusqu'au jour où... elle ne vint pas au rendez-vous. Un jour de grand soleil, ils avaient prévu de se ménager un petit coin de paradis à l'ombre, dans un recoin secret...  
Elle était en retard, juste en retard, elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder.  
Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
Elle allait...

Quand elle apparut enfin, Cain se dit que quelque chose clochait. Ça n'était pas sa démarche. Ça n'était plus la douce ondulation, sensuelle et séductrice, sa démarche de sirène, non, c'était un pas prédateur, des enjambées vulgaires, plus rien à voir !  
Et cette façon de l'entraîner de force à l'intérieur d'un immeuble voisin, sans lui laisser le loisir de protester ?

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, son discours aussi s'était fait tout autre.  
« He bien, Cain chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
C'était peut-être sa voix, mais pas elle qui parlait, non.  
Ça n'était pas... elle.  
« Regen ?  
- Reg- ? ah, oui...  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ta petite amie, voyons. »  
Même son sourire s'était fait méchant, ses yeux froids...

« Non ! »

Elle eut alors une moue vexée.  
« Mince, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel imbécile ferait la différence... enfin bon... »

Et là-dessus, les traits de celle qui avait pris la place de Regen fondirent.

Face à lui, une toute autre personne. Les cheveux moins longs, tout lisses, moins sombres, d'une couleur bizarre. Plus petite. Pas de poitrine. Un homme ? c'était quoi, cette chose qui avait pris la place de Regen ?

« Pauv' petit, tout déboussolé... ben alors ? tu dis plus rien ?  
- Envy, arrête ça ! »

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Regen, cette fois c'était bien elle. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile, il était sûr de reconnaître sa silhouette.

« Ah, merde, t'aurais pas pu arriver juste deux minutes plus tard, non ?  
- Non.  
- Pff, juste quand j'aurais pu commencer à m'amuser.  
- Envy, il est devenu inutile, ce n'est pas une raison pour le torturer. Si tu veux t'en débarrasser toi-même, finis-le proprement, au moins. »

Dans son coin, Cain restait paralysé par la peur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait là, et s'il se savait en danger, il ne pouvait identifier de quoi exactement. Son monde venait de basculer dans une dimension inconnue.  
Qui était Regen, vraiment ? et ce type ? de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Justement, l'autre s'approcha de lui, arborant un large sourire éminemment méchant. Quand il s'appuya au mur derrière lui, son bras lui frôlant l'épaule, planta son regard fou dans le sien, Cain sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. L'autre l'empoigna par le revers de sa veste.  
« He oui, ça te la coupe, hein, de voir que ta "sirène" n'est en fait qu'une morue ? mon pauvre, elle t'a bien roulé ! »

Par-dessus l'épaule de ce type, il vit le regard vaguement navré, vaguement dégoûté de Regen. En un éclair, il se rappela que les sirènes, dans les légendes, en plus d'être divinement belles et séduisantes, étaient aussi des créatures maléfiques qui naufrageaient les coeurs et dévoraient les hommes.  
« Bien sûr, continuait à bavasser le nommé "Envy", c'est justement une roulure. Et on ne peut pas la qualifier de "thon", mais quand même, ton histoire se termine en queue de poisson, hein ? oui, je comprends que ça soit dur à avaler et que ça te reste en travers de la gorge... »

Un éclat de douleur mit fin à toute cette scène surréaliste. Une douleur brûlante lui traversa la gorge, quelque chose de rouge explosa dans son champ de vision. Le type le lâcha, toute moquerie disparue de son visage, absolument furieux.  
« Ça va pas, non ? ça pique ! »  
Une tache sombre, humide, s'étalait sur son débardeur noir. Du sang. Comme ce qui coulait à flot de son propre cou, l'étouffant.

« Oh, flûte, fit Regen avec désinvolture : loupé. Tu ne te serais pas mis devant, j'aurais mieux visé...  
- Bien fait pour sa gueule. Mais t'avais besoin de me traverser pour ça, merde ?  
- Je t'ai dit de te le laisser, je pouvais m'en occuper seule. »

Et sans rien comprendre à la scène cauchemardesque qui continuait à se dérouler sous ses yeux, sans lui, il finit par se noyer, dans cette folie et dans son sang.

oOo

(1) comment fabriquer simplement un nom façon Mary-Sue, leçon n°1 :

-choisir une langue plausible pour le _setting_ de la série d'origine, mais qu'on ne parle pas soi-même (ici l'allemand)  
-choisir un mot qui sonne bien (en l'occurrence "la pluie", histoire de faire contrepied à "Solaris")  
-trouver que "Regen" ça ressemble un peu à "Regina" (la reine, en latin)  
-décider que ça sera très bien comme ça, allez emballez c'est pesé !

...beh, y'a des fois je m'inquiète moi-même oO


	4. mort écrasé par un tracteur GS: Breda

**Titre : **stupide accident, stupide feuille de chou  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnages : **Heymans Breda, Cain Fury, Watteau Farman  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, animeverse  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Arakawa Hiromu et Square Enix. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir d'où vient l'idée à la base de cette fic.

**Thème : **30morts #05, "mort écrasé par un tracteur"  
**Timeline :** AU/what-if sur l'épisode 37 (première partie)

ooo

Certains pensent que voir des soldats déplier un journal dans la salle commune, c'est rare. Il y en a pourtant qui font régulièrement les mots croisés, d'autres qui mettent un point d'honneur à suivre la vie des célébrités. Quelques uns lisent vraiment les actualités. Plusieurs se contentent des faits divers...

« Wah, t'as vu ça ? un type écrasé par un tracteur ! »

Cette fois, au lieu de s'intéresser à l'article tendu par son camarade, Breda ne répond que par une vague monosyllabe. Tous ces uniformes bleus identiques autour, personne ne remarque qu'il en manque deux ? sont-ils donc tous interchangeables, de simples pions ?

« Bon, d'accord, pas vraiment écrasé, c'était un accident de la route... mais un accident avec un _tracteur_, pouarf, trop la honte !  
-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de détails... »

Breda ne répondra qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui est arrivé et que les détails, il préférerait ne pas avoir à les connaître.

Un accident stupide, oui. Farman roulait beaucoup trop vite, sur cette route de campagne ; ça avait un air de vacances, d'être ainsi sorti de la ville. Et puis c'était effectivement presque festif, comme sortie. Tous les trois discutaient joyeusement, vannait ce pauvre Havoc qu'ils venaient de laisser à la résidence Armstrong, riaient.

Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, Fury hurle, se jette en avant et tente d'obliger Farman à freiner.  
Breda ne comprit que plus tard qu'il y avait un animal quelconque sur la route.  
Farman donna un brusque coup de volant, cherchant à éviter la bête, freina en catastrophe. La voiture partit en tête-à-queue. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, un choc.  
Ils avaient fini dans le fossé. Et le véhicule arrivant derrière, pris au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps de freiner non plus et les emboutit de côté, défonçant l'aile dans un boucan infernal de tôle froissée.

Breda était resté coincé sur sa banquette arrière, bloqué par le fauteuil devant ; les vitres étaient brisées, les portières déformées impossible à rouvrir. Aucun de ses deux camarades ne répondaient à ses appels.  
Il entendit une voix inconnue jurer, râler, s'inquiéter.  
Puis plus rien. Le silence après le fracas de l'accident, l'immobilité forcée après le tour de montagnes russes et les chocs violents. Il s'étonna même de n'avoir pas vraiment mal.  
Devant lui, un Farman immobile ne l'entendait pas, et de Fury nulle trace.  
Il s'écoula une éternité d'angoisse avant qu'une sirène retentisse et se rapproche, avant que des secouristes ne s'attaquent à ce qui restait de la voiture.

Après avoir établi qu'il allait bien, ils s'attelèrent à dégager Farman. Aux questions qu'il tenta de leur poser sur ses deux camarades, pas de réponse précise :  
« On s'en occupe. »  
Et rien d'autre.

Quand enfin il le désincarcérèrent à son tour, ils avaient emporté Farman depuis longtemps. Et sur la chaussée gisait un corps recouvert d'un drap, un de ces draps mortuaires cachant pudiquement les membres étalés, disloqués comme une marionnette aux fils coupés. Les gardes civils avaient déjà eu le temps de tracer la silhouette à la craie, les ambulanciers n'avaient pas encore pris celui de l'enlever.

Ils l'emmenèrent lui d'abord ; même bénin, son cas restait plus urgent.  
Il n'osa plus interroger qui que ce soit avant qu'on ne le libère, au soir, après quelques heures d'observation, quand ils furent sûrs et certains qu'il n'avait que quelques contusions et écorchures ; pas de commotion, ni rien de potentiellement grave. Il répondit aux questions des enquêteurs, des supérieurs, des administratifs, mais ne put rien demander lui-même, craignant trop les réponses.

Enfin, on lui apprit que Farman était dans le coma, que s'il se réveillait, il resterait peut-être paralysé. De la manière dont le jeune Fury avait fini, ils ne dirent rien. Il était mort, c'est tout ; savoir s'il s'était net brisé la nuque, s'il s'était lentement vidé de son sang, s'il était mort d'une blessure douloureuse, ça n'avancerait à rien.

Lui, n'ayant pour ainsi dire rien, était retourné au travail dès le lendemain. Choc traumatique, connaît pas.

Il n'aurait pas pensé, bien sûr, que l'accident se retrouverait dans la rubrique des chiens écrasés -ou n'importe quelle rubrique de n'importe quel journal, tant qu'à faire.  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation...

« Et toi dis, t'en penses quoi ? »


	5. mort en glissant sur une flaque

tiens, je me demande... c'est bien beau que je sois assez tordue pour avoir l'idée de massacrer cruellement mon petit Fury préféré, mais, qui ça peut bien intéresser, de me voir m'acharner ainsi sur lui ?

* * *

**Titre : **une flaque de lâcheté  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury et une bande de soldats anonymes  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG / K+

**Thème : **30morts #06, mort en glissant sur une flaque  
**Disclaimer : **Cain Fury appartient à Arakawa Hiromu et à des gens du studio Bones ; la gang de bums qui lui fait des misères, à l'imaginaire collectif.  
je pourrais épiloguer sur les différentes sources d'inspiration pour ce thème, mais ça prendrait trop longtemps XD

oOo

Oups...  
Ils étaient jeunes et forts, se croyaient invincibles, au-dessus de tout. Ils avaient leur vie devant eux. Jusqu'à ce que ce bête accident menace leur tranquillité...  
Des exemples de blagues con qui avaient mal tourné, ils en avaient des tas. Là, ça dépassait tout. À croire qu'ils avaient vraiment la lose. Leur victime devait être contagieuse.  
C'était un de leurs jeux préférés, mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose. Et une bonne excuse aussi.

L'autre crevette avec ses culs-de-bouteille, tellement cruche, si marrant à embêter, qui n'osait jamais protester et pleurait si facilement... ils s'étaient amusés avec une fois de trop. Finalement, le coup du croche-patte cette fois-ci, c'était pas une si bonne idée.  
Ça avait l'air, au début ; avec son énorme pile de papiers administratifs en retard qu'il devait ramener à son supérieur en quatrième vitesse, en haut de l'escalier : la situation idéale ! c'était bien trop tentant, impossible de résister...  
Comme prévu, les papiers avaient magnifiquement volé, s'étaient éparpillés sur les marches, retombant tout autour. Splendide. Ça allait sans doute le faire pleurer, et eux beaucoup rire.

Le problème, c'est que le petit gars aussi s'était viandé au passage. Et qu'il était mal tombé. Il ne s'était simplement pas relevé, ne réagit même pas à leurs vannes ensuite.

Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir, bien sûr. C'était censé être juste une blague.  
Et puis d'abord, c'était aussi sa faute à lui, il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention. Et eux n'y étaient pour rien s'il était incapable de se rattraper et de se recevoir correctement.

N'empêche que bon, le résultat était là.  
Le gamin s'était brisé la nuque en tombant. Crac, comme ça. Il était resté étalé au milieu de ses papiers. Ils n'avaient pas compris tout de suite, comment ils auraient pu ? ça n'aurait pas dû arriver...

Il allait leur falloir prévenir les supérieurs, l'administration, peut-être appeler une ambulance, ou directement la morgue, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ?  
Et puis surtout, trouver une explication logique qui leur éviterait de prendre un blâme.

« Tu crois que si on leur dit qu'il a glissé sur une flaque de café qu'un naze avait renversé, ils y croiront ? »


	6. mort noyé GS: anime Sloth

**Titre : **de l'eau dans le gaz  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **Sloth, Cain Fury  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Arakawa et Square Enix.

**Thème** #09, "mort noyé"  
Spoil éventuel : sur l'identité de Sloth et Pride (anime)  
**Note : **encore une mort losesque, pas très différente de la précédente... la prochaine devrait être un peu plus consistante.

oOo

Une panne, une bête panne, ça peut arriver à n'importe quel appareil. Ça ne met pas forcément en cause la personne qui l'utilise.

Quand une des lignes privées du Généralissime avait commencé à crachouiller, Juliet Douglas l'avait d'abord ignorée. Ça n'était pas bien grave. Quand au bout d'un moment, l'effort pour entendre ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du fil étain devenu notoire, elle en référa directement au service des communications. C'était leur boulot, après tout, de faire marcher les téléphones et autres appareils de ce style. Sans en référer au Généralissime, inutile de l'embêter avec cela.

Le soldat qu'elle avait eu en communication accourut aussitôt. Cette mission-là primait sur la routine.

Il effectua son travail avec diligence, cherchant minutieusement l'origine des dégâts, leur nature exacte, et s'empressa d'y remédier. Sans ménager sa peine. He bien, quel professionnalisme, quel zèle !

Ça aurait pu en rester là. Sans un coup de malchance.

Un coup de fil d'une ligne extérieure : comme il était dessus et qu'il vérifiait que tout fonctionnait bien, il décrocha par réflexe. Expliqua ce qu'il faisait là. Ne comprit sans doute pas qui était son interlocuteur.

Il crut à une erreur et le signala à la Secrétaire. Qui elle, comprit. Cette tête brûlée d'Envy avait encore commis un impair.

Que ce garçon puisse comprendre ou non de quoi il retournait, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à le découvrir. Dans le cas où il trouverait quelque chose de louche à cet appel, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il en parle à quiconque.

Ce fut somme toute relativement vite fait. Un tentacule, et en quelques minutes même pas on n'en parle plus. Il ne résista pas très longtemps ; voir la secrétaire du chef de toutes les armées transformer son bras en eau et le plonger dans votre gorge, ça doit être mauvais pour votre sens de la réalité. S'apercevoir que toute eau que ça soit, ça reste cohérent et impossible à arracher, ça doit être aussi très mauvais pour la détermination.

Enfin bon, il avait bien fini par céder. Pas assez combatif pour lui tenir tête, le pauvre.

Un problème de réglé, s'en posait un nouveau : ça allait causer des soucis, d'expliquer à Pride la présence d'un cadavre noyé dans son bureau, de le faire disparaître et de couvrir la disparition apparemment inexplicable d'un soldat.


	7. mort à cause d'un animal GS: Farman

**Titre : **phase terminale  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Watteau Farman, Cain Fury  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones.  
**Warnings :** personnellement, je trouve cette fic-ci plus triste, glauque, morbide... etc que les précédentes.

**Thème **#10, "mort à cause d'un animal" ; aussi postée sur 31 jours pour le thème "palliatif" (4 septembre 2006)  
Note : il paraît que j'aurais plutôt dû publier ça sous le thème "mort empoisonné" (et vice-versa), mais je continue à préférer cet arrangement.

oOo

Hôpital Central, service des maladies infectieuses. L'adjudant Watteau Farman n'y allait pas de bon cœur mais plutôt par devoir. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que c'était une corvée, mais ça le mettait sûrement mal à l'aise à chaque fois.

Oh, bien sûr, il aimait ce gamin. Si on venait à l'accuser de ce terme ridicule de 'fraternisation', il devrait sans doute plaider coupable : il le considérait vraiment comme un petit frère. (Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin ; ce que cachait vraiment ce mot hypocrite, il ne l'éprouvait pas.)  
Seulement, il ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir ainsi malade et affaibli, diminué, ayant autant besoin d'aide, et pire encore, de _son_ aide. Pire de pire, essayer de comprendre qu'il était mourant, que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tout serait fini, et se surprendre parfois à attendre ce moment.  
Ça semblait inconcevable. Il avait à peine plus de vingt ans. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était encore plein de vie. Ça semblait être juste une petite grippe, au début. Puis une mauvaise grippe. Puis….  
Enfin, maintenant, les médecins le disaient condamné. Il allait mourir, bientôt, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. rien de rien.

Il s'en était étonné, incrédule, puis s'était emporté en vain contre cette médecine qui n'était hélas pas toute-puissante. La rage restait une maladie incurable, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était le bourrer de calmants, essayer de le soulager autant que possible, de diminuer les symptômes –sans pouvoir les traiter- et la douleur, qu'il se sente le moins mal possible. En attendant la fin.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était suivre un vague traitement de confort, en attendant.  
En attendant que peut-être, ses parents viennent le voir –en quittant leur coin perdu au fin fond du pays maintenant, ils pouvaient encore faire le voyage et être là pour le voir mourir. Si tant était qu'ils acceptent de venir –Fury, amer, avait dit que son père n'avait jamais vraiment accepté qu'il s'engage dans l'armée, et que depuis ce jour, ils étaient en froid. Pas fâchés à mort, mais distanciés, perdus de vue.  
Ç'aurait dû être l'occasion ou jamais de reprendre contact, avait avancé Farman, mal à l'aise, ignorant à ce moment si oui ou non on lui avait déjà annoncé la gravité de son état, si les médecins avaient été honnêtes ou continuaient encore à lui mentir, faisant semblant de garder espoir. En attendant.  
'On' lui avait répété que Fury père, au téléphone, avait refusé d'admettre ce qu'on lui disait sur son fils :  
« Ne dites pas de conneries. Cain _sait_ reconnaître un chien enragé. Il ne se serait jamais laissé mordre. »

Mais justement, ce chien n'avait rien pour leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, sur le moment.  
C'était un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Fury avait ramené un nouveau chiot au bureau. Une petite bête craintive et tremblante –de froid sans doute, de faim aussi peut-être, mais pas spécialement malade. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que commencer à lui chercher un maître, le lieutenant Hawkeye avait remarqué le mouchoir noué à sa main, le sang qui le tachait.

« C'est quoi, ça ?  
-Oh, euh, rien, rien du tout !  
-Une morsure ? »  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle avait dégainé et abattu le chiot. Sans appel.  
Fury s'était décomposé sous leurs yeux, avait essayé de parler, sans arriver à articuler le moindre mot, visiblement choqué.  
« Je ne veux pas d'excuses. quelle que soit la raison, un chien ne doit pas mordre son maître. À plus forte raison dans l'armée. »  
Fury avait craqué, était parti se réfugier aux toilettes, cacher ses pleurs. Hawkeye l'avait chargé lui, Farman, de se débarrasser du corps. Le cadavre avait fini incinéré avec les déchets du jour, ne laissant rien à examiner quand, quelques semaines plus tard, Fury était tombé malade.

Il pouvait encore attendre, attendre que Riza Hawkeye surmonte le sentiment d'horreur de se sentir quelque part coupable, responsable de tout cela.  
Ou que Havoc réalise vraiment ce qui se passait. Le sous-lieutenant s'était fendu d'une mauvaise plaisanterie qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, même après plusieurs jours.

« Vous allez encore voir Fury à l'hosto ? he ben, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd, avant que Farman ne rétorque, d'une voix froide, aussi calme que possible, mais pleine de colère contenue ;  
« Sauf le respect que je vous dois, lieutenant, je trouve vos paroles complètement hors de propos. Il n'y a strictement rien de déplacé entre ce garçon et moi. Et il _est_ en train de mourir de la rage. »

Havoc en avait laissé échapper sa cigarette d'étonnement.  
« Comment ça, en train de … ?  
-Comme dans 'atteint d'une maladie incurable et à qui il ne reste que quelques jours à vivre'. Est-ce assez clair, comme ça ? ».

Depuis, le grand blond n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui rendre à son tour visite. Breda encore moins, qui avait dû se faire violence pour ne rien laisser échapper sur les chiens et leur dangerosité, mais n'en pensait sans doute pas moins.  
Quant à Black Hayate, pourtant en excellente santé et avec tous ses vaccins à jour, il s'était vu mis en quarantaine et surveillé de près. Juste au cas où.  
Fury avait tenté de plaisanter : « Je ne vais pas le mordre, vous savez… » mais, quoi qu'il ait vraiment voulu pouvoir lui dire au-revoir, les animaux n'étaient de toute façon pas admis dans les hôpitaux.  
Pour ça, il aurait beau espérer de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient, rien n'y ferait.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre en silence que peu à peu, son cerveau se laisse ronger par le virus.  
Face aux regards interrogateurs de ses hommes, Mustang avait dû reconnaître, défait, que personne n'y pouvait rien, que si la médecine n'avait pas de solution, l'alchimie non plus ; transmuter des virus logés dans la matière vivante pour les rendre inoffensifs, c'était simplement impossible.  
Le virus continuerait à le ronger, jusqu'au bout. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et regarder son état se dégrader de plus en plus.

Il avait tellement de mal à bouger, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, parler était rapidement devenu impossible.  
Il avait tout de même réussi à demander qu'on ne l'abrutisse pas complètement de calmants et d'anti-douleur. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Peu importait que les larmes lui obscurcissent la vue, il avait fait de son mieux pour écrire tout ce qui lui tenait encore à cœur, malgré sa main qui lui obéissait de moins en moins. À la fin, il griffonna ses dernières lettres en morse, incapable de tracer le moindre caractère reconnaissable, jusqu'à ce que les traits et les points lui échappent également.

Farman n'oublierait sans doute jamais le regard qu'il lui avait alors lancé, une véritable supplique.  
« Oui, je connais le morse, je les retranscrirai et je les transmettrai. Promis. »  
Une ombre de soulagement passa sur le visage émacié, mais ça n'était pas encore tout.  
Il se força à ajouter : « Et je reste là. ne t'inquiète pas. » tout en priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir vraiment à lui tenir la main jusqu'au bout, ne pas avoir à le regarder expirer. Ça, il ne s'en sentait définitivement pas capable.

Avant même le moment où les larmes et la salive se mirent à couler presque en continu, où Fury ne put plus en supporter le contact dégoulinant sur sa peau, les médecins hésitaient à augmenter encore les doses, arguant que ça raccourcirait encore sa faible espérance de vie.  
« Mais enfin, pour _quoi_ ? pour qu'il tienne encore quelques heures, peut-être un ou deux jours de plus ? qu'est-ce que ça changerait, vraiment ? et dans quel état, surtout ? dans des douleurs insupportables, ou bien plongé dans le coma par toutes ces drogues ? franchement, à _quoi_ ça sert de s'escrimer à prolonger un peu sa v-, non, son agonie ? »  
Ça laisserait à sa mère le temps d'arriver, paraît-il. Elle était en route, elle devait venir. Que ce soit vraiment nécessaire qu'elle voit son enfant dans cette phase terminale, ça dépassait Farman, mais il se garda d'en faire part à ces médecins persuadés de savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qui était le mieux à faire. Peut-être avaient-ils raison, peut-être pas, mais il n'osait plus en discuter.

Le bonhomme en blouse blanche quitta la pièce en griffonnant quelque chose d'illisible sur ses fiches de prescription, d'un air presque indifférent, lui rappelant au passage que l'heure des visites était presque terminée.  
L'infirmière qui restait là pour le nursing eut, elle, un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer, se refusant à voir un encouragement à dépasser cette heure et rester là encore et encore, passer la nuit auprès de Fury et tenter de le réconforter un peu –est-ce qu'il le reconnaissait seulement encore, se demandait-il, son monde n'était-il pas déjà bouffé par les hallucinations et obscurci par les drogues qu'on lui administrait pour lutter contre la souffrance ?

Il en était bien incapable. Que faire, quoi dire ; simplement rester là et être une main tendue en essayant de ne pas se sentir obscène à contempler cette agonie ? impossible. Il prit presque la fuite, se pliant complaisamment à l'autorité muette du règlement hospitalier.

Dans le couloir, il s'adossa au premier mur qu'il trouva une fois le coin tourné, la chambre hors de vue. Il se passa lentement une main sur les yeux, essayant de comprendre ses propres pensées. Il se trouvait incapable de les accepter. Fury était encore presque un enfant, il aurait dû vivre encore des années (si tant est qu'aucune stupide guerre ne lui barrât la route), et bon dieu, il _aimait_ ce gamin. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se prenait-il à souhaiter que tout cela se finisse au plus vite ?


	8. mort au combat

**Titre :**_casuality_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Square Enix, studio Bones.

**Thème **#11, "mort au combat"  
**Timeline :** on va dire what-if sur la fin de la série. Ou vous préférez le film ?

ça, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. en fait pour un soldat ça serait limite une mort naturelle, sniff T . T  
500 mots

oOo

Les sacs de sable étaient censés les protéger. Il fallait pourtant bien passer au-dessus, au moins un peu, pour pouvoir tirer. Comme tous ses camarades ce jour-là, il pensait être capable de le faire, avoir le temps, à chaque fois, de viser, tirer, se planquer de nouveau, sans se faire abattre lui-même au passage.  
Mais d'un côté comme de l'autre, régulièrement, des hommes tombaient.  
Une fois de plus, il se pencha au-dessus des sacs de sable et visa soigneusement.  
Il avait mal aux mains de tenir ce fusil devenu trop chaud, trop lourd, mal à l'épaule d'en encaisser le recul, mal au cœur de voir ses camarades touchés.

Ça n'était encore rien en comparaison de la douleur qui brusquement, lui traversa l'épaule, le dos, et éclata dans sa poitrine. Soudain, ce fut comme si ses poumons avaient pris feu.  
Il pouvait à peine respirer. Chaque inspiration qu'il tenta de prendre alors passa avec un drôle de sifflement, et aucune ne suffit à lui apporter l'air dont il avait besoin. Impossible de tenir.

Le souffle coupé, il laissa tomber son arme, se laissa tomber lui-même. Il porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine, mais n'osa la regarder quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud y couler. Il refusa de voir ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Il eut un hoquet de panique, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la gravité de la blessure. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

Il tenta d'appeler, demander de l'aide peut-être, ou simplement prévenir ses camarades qu'il était touché, qu'il ne pouvait continuer… mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Juste un faible gémissement, à peine un souffle, presque un feulement d'animal, et un peu plus de sang.  
Toujours plus de douleur, à chaque inspiration avortée, à chaque expiration qui le faisait tousser et semblait lui arracher les poumons, toujours plus de sang qui coulait. Et malgré lui, des larmes. De douleur, de peur…

Il ne pouvait admettre qu'il était en train de disparaître, sans personne pour s'en apercevoir, sans avoir rien accompli d'utile, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait ensuite.  
Il espéra encore follement qu'il exagérait tout, que ça n'était pas si grave, qu'on allait l'aider, que quand il se réveillerait tout se serait bien fini, la bataille gagnée, et ses camarades seraient à ses côtés…

Quand effectivement quelqu'un se pencha sur lui, il n'entendit rien de ce qu'on lui dit. Il ne distinguait plus les traits de son visage. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un membre de son équipe, ou un inconnu.  
Sa dernière pensée fut pour réaliser qu'il ne serait finalement pas seul à ce moment, qu'ils seraient des dizaines, des centaines d'« inconnus » à finir dans le même trou, et l'idée d'une telle compagnie n'était d'aucun réconfort pour le dernier voyage.

oOo

Y'a des fois comme ça où je me dis que je suis bien bête de m'être amourachée de personnages de soldats... genre, quand j'ai lu le chapitre 78. Îiih, Arakawa est une sadique ! 'reusement que les scénaristes de l'anime ont oublié le réalisme de leur métier en cours de route et chouchoute l'équipe Mustang sans qu'il lui arrive jamais rien de grave...


	9. au fil de l'épée, GS: Bradley et Dorchet

**Titre : **chiens galeux  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury, King Bradley ; légers indices de Fury/Dorchet  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones.

**Thème** #12, mort au fil de l'épée  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : "et si" l'équipe Mustang avait participé à l'attaque du Devil's Nest ? soit, épisode 34 pour l'anime, et pour le manga il me semble que c'était le tome 8.  
(je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de cette fic, vous, mais personnellement c'est un thème que j'ai bien aimé écrire.)

oOo

Sur un ordre spécial du Généralissime, leur petite équipe avait été envoyée à Dublith. La présence des subordonnés de Mustang était paraît-il souhaitable sur cette mission. Cette expérience était nécessaire à leur service. Et puis, ils étaient directement concernés de part l'implication d'un autre subordonné du même colonel.  
À Farman qui faisait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aucune habitude des interventions musclées comme celle qui se profilait là, Fury avait répondu en supposant naïvement que justement, c'était une lacune à combler, et que c'était pour ça qu'on réclamait qu'ils y assistent, qu'on jugeait que l'expérience leur serait profitable. Havoc et Breda, un peu plus expérimentés sur ce terrain, rétorquèrent que les choses, cette fois, dépassaient les limites d'un entraînement ; apprendre sur le tas d'accord, mais mieux valait commencer par quelque chose de plus simple ne serait-ce que la première fois. Et ensuite seulement corser les choses tant qu'ils voudraient. Du moins, pour autant qu'ils pouvaient en juger avec le peu qui avait filtré sur la mission en cours.

Effectivement, l'affrontement fut violent. Sous prétexte de secourir leur jeune collègue Edward Elric et son frère cadet, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'éliminer un groupe de rebelles, sans en laisser un seul.  
On les sépara, chacun devant suivre un détachement des forces spéciales dans ce nid devenu souricière.  
Havoc s'en tirerait sans nul doute avec brio, Breda ferait valoir ses capacités de tacticien. Farman devrait improviser… et Cain Fury, de son côté, se trouvait complètement dépassé par les événements, mais fit de son mieux pour suivre les ordres sans s'horrifier du massacre, sans faiblir devant ce qu'on exigeait de lui. Il participa comme demandé, y compris en prenant conseil et ordres auprès de simples soldats ; pour lui, peu importaient les grades, seule comptait l'expérience du terrain.

Sauf quand il s'agit d'achever des mourants. Ça, il s'y refusait.  
« On ne peut pas faire ça !  
-Les ordres sont formels, Sergent. Ils doivent être éliminés.  
(Exterminés, oui !)  
-De toute façon, il est foutu. Autant être humain et abréger ses souffrances, il agonise…  
-Ouais, bon, désolé de l'avoir raté au premier coup, ce petit salaud bougeait trop vite. Pis c't un encaisseur de première, un type normal serait déjà froid… bon-  
-Non !  
-Je regrette Sergent, on a nos ordres de plus haut, vous n'avez pas à vous y opposer.  
-Mais, on ne sait pas, en le gardant en vie on peut l'interroger, sur leurs activités, leurs buts et leurs motivations, d'éventuels alliés ?  
-Nous savons déjà tout ce dont nous avons besoin, intervint une voix dans le fond.  
-Généralissime.  
-Sergent-major Fury, donnez-leur l'ordre de tirer.  
-Sir, je ne peux pas. »

Fury se tenait debout, entre le blessé et le rang de soldats. Après avoir croisé le regard de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ainsi, les laisser l'abattre comme un chien. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, mais quelque chose en lui le reconnaissait. Il ne pouvait, même en esprit, s'autoriser à prononcer « l'attirait », mais il ressentait bel et bien quelque chose.  
Cet homme se battait pour vivre, se battait non pour lui-même, mais pour ses amis, ses frères. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et face à la mort, en fait de peur, il ne montrait qu'incompréhension et colère. Comme un chiot abandonné. Comme Black Hayate ce jour de pluie, il y avait longtemps...

Il se campait toujours dressé comme un rempart entre cet homme à terre et le Généralissime, déterminé.  
« S'ils ont commis un crime, il faut les juger et les punir. Mais on ne peut pas les abattre ainsi, maintenant qu'ils sont maîtrisés.  
-Ils sont trop dangereux, nous ne pouvons perdre de temps à de tels enfantillages. J'ai donné des ordres, Sergent-major : obéissez. »  
Malgré lui, Cain Fury le défia du regard. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, s'horrifiait-il intérieurement, sans oser toutefois le prononcer à voix haute, écartelé entre sa loyauté pour l'armée, sa croyance en un système juste d'une part, et la pitié –l'attirance- humaine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, la cruauté manifeste de ses supérieurs de l'autre.  
Sans un mot de plus, sans exprimer la moindre émotion, ni mépris ni colère ni déception, rien, résolument, King Bradley marcha sur lui, sabre au clair. L'arme avait transpercé son corps et en était ressortie en un clin d'œil, sans qu'il ait le temps d'avoir peur, ou mal.  
Le geste de Bradley provoqua juste en lui la surprise. Ensuite seulement vint la douleur, le choc, la chute, et avec la réalisation, la peur.

Son regard croisé de nouveau celui de l'homme qu'il avait tenté de protéger envers et contre tout, en dépit du bon sens, sur un coup d'émotion, et finalement au prix de sa propre vie. L'autre le contemplait d'un air incrédule. Puis la colère ravagea ses traits, il trouva un regain d'énergie.  
« Bradley ! tu n'as même pas la confiance de tes hommes ! »  
Et l'homme se jeta sur le Généralissime, brandissant son propre sabre. L'échange fut bref. Déjà blessé et affaibli, il perdait en vitesse et en dextérité. En un rien de temps, tout fut fini. Son cadavre rejoignit au sol Fury agonisant.  
Les soldats, toujours en garde, prêts à tirer, n'avaient même pas pu intervenir : trop de risques de toucher le Généralissime, qui n'avait par ailleurs pas besoin d'aide.

« Voilà qui est fait, cracha-t-il froidement. Qu'attendez-vous pour continuer ? vérifiez qu'il n'en reste plus dans la pièce voisine.  
-Aye, Sir !  
-Généralissime, le jeune garçon est sauf. Nous cherchons toujours son frère. Le chef a tenté de s'enfuir par les égouts, le Groupe Deux est à sa poursuite.  
-L'Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants ?  
-À la poursuite d'un autre groupe de fuyards.  
-Bien. Deux hommes restent ici, les autres avec moi, nous rejoignons le Groupe Deux.  
-À vos ordres. »  
Claquements de talons, bruits de bottes. Puis le silence dans la pièce vidée.

Les deux qui restèrent étaient détachés du groupe suivant et n'avaient apparemment pas assisté à la scène :  
« Ces fils de pute nous ont donné du fil à retordre. Cette bande de monstres avait la vie dure. Y'a un type qui a buté deux gars à nous en un clin d'œil, de l'autre côté, » commença l'un d'eux, pour meubler le silence, tromper l'ennui d'être relégué à monter la garde sur une poignée de cadavres. Il ne croyait pas au risque de voir d'autres chimères débarquer –il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable son unité.  
« Ce petit salopard au sabre a fait du dégât…  
-Hn. Si c'est celui que j'ai vu, il a salement blessé un pote à moi.  
-C'est lui qui a refroidi les gars-là ?  
-'faut croire.  
-Merde.  
-Comme tu dis… »

Ce fut leur seule oraison funèbre, à tous deux. Ça, puis être comptabilisés, plus tard, dans les pertes pour l'uns, dans les victoires pour l'autre, sans un mot pour rapporter leur bravoure ou leur insubordination ou quoi que ce soit sur la manière dont ils avaient fini. Ça n'intéressait pas les chiffres de l'armée, les détails d'une mort parmi tant d'autres.


	10. mort dans les flammes

**Titre : **une ville engloutie par la flamme  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones.

**Thème #**15, "mort dans les flammes"  
**Timeline :** what-if sur l'épisode 41 - **Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 38-42.  
et ça peut ressembler à une ficlet méritant sa place dans mon recueil "chair à canon", je dirais...

oOo

Ça devrait être interdit, une chaleur pareille, pensa Fury, pestant contre ce fichu désert de l'Est. Il avait l'impression de cuire sur place. Et ça lui donnait des idées tordues.  
Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si le Colonel Archer ne l'avait pas envoyé là, à la tête d'une troupe qu'il ne connaissait même pas et dont il doutait vraiment d'être capable de la diriger. Il avait cru voir une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de l'officier au moment où il avait prononcé cet ordre. Il n'avait pas osé protester, arguer de son inexpérience du terrain, de ce que Mustang le voulait sur le camp et non là-bas… connaissant Archer et l'aversion évidente qu'il éprouvait pour Mustang, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Ou peut-être à lui attirer un blâme pour insubordination. Il avait obéi.

Et le voilà, dans les rues de Lior, cherchant en vain des rebelles qui semblaient s'être purement et simplement volatilisés. Ils arpentaient la ville, « ses » hommes diligemment, lui avec moins d'enthousiasme, essayant de réprimer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
Ce qu'il avait appris d'Ishbal sans l'avoir jamais vu de ses yeux le hantait.  
Une pensée l'obsédait : quelque chose se tramait quelque part pas loin, ils étaient tombés dans un piège, quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus… sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, tout pèterait autour, la ville serait engloutie dans les flammes, et eux avec. L'idée de l'incendie géant refusait de quitter son cerveau.

Les rues étaient désertes, complètement vides… il allait bien devoir se décider à ordonner la fouille des maisons. Et là, forcément, ça arriverait, ils seraient pris dans les flammes ; qui sait s'ils mourraient brûlés vifs, ou asphyxiés avant par la fumée ? comment ça se passerait, dans une maison ravagée par le feu ?  
Comment en était-il arrivé là, bon sang ? comment s'en sortir, maintenant ?  
Impossible de chasser ces visions ; il avait beau savoir que ses peurs étaient absolument ridicules, il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur elles.

Au moment même où il s'obligea à agir, à prendre le dessus sur les événements, une vague de lumière rouge déferla, couvrant la ville entière.  
Une explosion, pensa-t-il. Un piège. Il avait eu raison. Mais trop tard déjà pour réagir.  
La lumière rouge les engloutit, consumant leurs vies en un instant, sans rien laisser, pas même des cendres. Tout d'eux passa dans cette lumière, brûlant toute forme de vie présente et fondant toute trace de matière organique, même inerte, présente dans la ville, ne laissant que des ruines.


	11. mort de froid

rhalala, je m'occupe à trente-six mille autres trucs et j'oublie d'updater mes "morts", c'est pas sérieux... si au moins je bossais plus activement sur ma fic à chapitres ! v.v

* * *

**Titre : **là-bas, au Nord  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **tout est à Arakawa Hiromu et à Square Enix.

**Thème **#16, mort de froid  
**Spoil** possible : fin de série, épisodes 43-51.

L'écriture de cette fic a été "sponsorisée" par les grèves étudiantes de février-mars 2006. Si si.

oOo

Ils auraient bien dû s'y attendre, à ce qu'il fasse un froid mordant sur la frontière drachmienne. Erreur d'appréciation. Le jour, ça n'était pas si terrible. La nuit, la température chutait brusquement. Et l'inaction n'aidait pas.  
Fury n'imaginait plus rien de pire qu'une longue nuit de garde dans le vent froid qui malgré tout, s'engouffrait dans les tranchées.

Les lieutenants se chargeaient des rondes ; pas drôle non plus, mais eux au moins continuaient à bouger, se réchauffaient peut-être un peu ainsi. Il se demandait si les sentinelles, blotties dans leurs trous derrière leurs armes, guettant le côté d'en face, trouvaient à accumuler un peu de chaleur, ou si elles étaient aussi frigorifiées que lui qui faisait le planton derrière.

La nuit, rien ne bougeait, que la bise glaciale qui soufflait. Personne n'aurait tenté la moindre sortie dans le noir, et la moindre source de lumière était une cible toute désignée pour le camp adverse. Donc, ils attendaient. Attendaient quoi, rien sans doute, seulement l'aube et la relève. Juste au cas où.

Son dos lui faisait mal, contracté par les frissons réprimés. Il avait cessé de sentir ses pieds. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant ; il ne pourrait de toute façon rien y changer.  
Régulièrement, il sortait les mains blotties au fond de ses poches pour souffler sur ses doigts engourdis. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose non plus, mais ça faisait illusion.  
Enfouissant de nouveau les poings dans leur vague abri, il renversa la tête en arrière, contempla le panache blanc de sa respiration contre le ciel nocturne. Ça lui rappelait le sous-lieutenant Havoc qui prétendait que fumer ses cigarettes le réchauffait… mais, coincé dans le rôle du Colonel, ce n'est pas lui qui en avait besoin. Et puis, le Colonel lui-même aurait été immensément apprécié, en ce moment, à défaut de son influence sur ses hommes, au moins pour son pouvoir su le feu…

Enfin, au vu de la position des étoiles, ça faisait à peine une heure depuis le précédent passage de la ronde, ils ne reverraient pas de sitôt de la compagnie. Sans doute pas du tout cette nuit-là en fait ; avant ça, l'aube serait sans doute là.  
Et les étoiles elles-mêmes au-dessus semblaient frissonner, piquetage de lumières glacées et tremblotantes sur le fond noir de la nuit. Pas un nuage pour les voiler.  
Mais à l'Est, le ciel commençait à pâlir, soulevant dans le lointain une vague nappe de brouillard. Le froid sec qu'ils subissaient était mordant mais supportable ; si le temps devait virer humide, il ne répondrait de rien.

La lueur trouble de l'aube semblait d'ailleurs plus froide encore que le noir de la nuit. Fury espérait que ça n'était qu'une fausse impression.  
Le soldat le plus proche de lui, un solide gaillard de l'Ouest, l'âge de son père environ, n'était pas de cet avis. Vétéran de plusieurs campagnes, il savait déchiffrer le ciel. Pour lui, la journée serait supportable, mais la nuit suivante plus froide encore.


	12. mort d'indigestion

**Titre : **contamination  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **tout un tas de soldats, dont un certain Cain Fury  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa et Square Enix pour la série, et j'ai emprunté quelques idées au Hussard sur le toit de Giono. Hum, sinon le docteur et l'infirmier sont à moi, si par hasard vous aviez envie de les emprunter...

**Thème #**17, mort d'indigestion  
**Avertissement :** gore. (au sens propre du terme, vous savez : en anglais ça veut dire « tripe »...)

oOo

Ça avait bien commencé. Une mission de routine. Partir dans l'Est empêcher quelques troubles de dégénérer, ça n'est jamais marrant, toujours un peu stressant, mais cette fois ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Au début. Puis quelque chose avait dérapé.  
Non, rien à voir avec l'agitation locale. Juste le trou perdu où ils se trouvaient, apparemment.  
Une division avait été envoyée au bled voisin en patrouille. Une centaine d'hommes. A leur retour, les choses se gâtèrent.

Un premier soldat fut malade. Suivi par un deuxième. Puis rapidement, presque toute leur troupe.  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, un soldat se retrouvait plié en deux, crachait ses tripes dans le sable, finissait à genoux, à quatre pattes, s'effondrait. Le ventre en feu, contracté, dur comme de la pierre, les entrailles qui se tordaient, qui se vidaient entièrement, sans pouvoir rien retenir.  
Un camarade le soutenait, l'aidait à se relever, à gagner l'infirmerie de fortune. Ou se trouvait mal à son tour.

En quelques heures, le médecin de l'équipe se retrouva débordé.  
Envoyée par l'état-major, une lieutenant vint se renseigner. Parmi les malades, il y avait certains de ses collaborateurs proches et de nombreux hommes sous son commandement.  
Sous la tente d'infirmerie, ça n'était que corps recroquevillés sous les draps, gémissements, cris occasionnels, dans la puanteur des entrailles liquéfiées…

« Intoxication, alimentaire, sans doute, expliqua le médecin. On espère en tout cas, ça ne devrait pas être une épidémie, juste un empoisonnement. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, leur éviter de trop se déshydrater, vu ce qu'ils perdent…  
-Au moins, on est à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas le choléra. On serait pas dans la merde, sinon. Ah, dans tous les sens du terme… » intervint un aide plus jeune, infirmier sans doute.

Le lieutenant jugea préférable de ne pas réagir à la plaisanterie douteuse de l'assistant.

« Comment ça se fait ? eau contaminée ? je pensais qu'il y avait des règles à suivre de ce côté…  
-On suppose qu'il y a eu erreur quelque part, sans doute dans la préparation de la tambouille plutôt que dans l'eau de boisson. Enfin, le résultat est le même.  
-Moi qui pensais pouvoir déléguer et leur faire confiance, j'aurais dû les accompagner…  
-Ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Choisissez mieux vos subordonnés à l'avenir ou instruisez-les mieux, vérifiez qu'ils savent vraiment ce qu'ils font, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. »

Pour le moment, ils firent un tour rapide desdits subordonnés, bravant le triste spectacle qu'ils présentaient, et la puanteur ambiante.

« Je vais mourir, hoquetait l'un d'eux entre deux gémissements.  
-Mais non, voyons, personne ne va mourir, tenta-t-on de le rassurer.  
-Ouais, ben, ça c'est pas sûr. Bon, lui en tout cas, sûrement pas, 'pas de souci à se faire. »

Le lieutenant eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Pas sûr ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules :  
« Certains se vident à vitesse grand-V ; on fait ce qu'on peut pour les réhydrater, et dans la plupart des cas, je pense que ça devrait aller. Mais il est probable qu'il y en ait quelques uns qui restent sur le carreau. Des qui étaient déjà malades, des vétérans déjà bons pour la casse, ou des poids-plume à peine sortis de l'école, v'voyez quoi. »

Le lieutenant digéra cette information, se demandant si c'était normal de se sentir vaguement mal à son tour en entendant cela.  
Ses pensées furent cependant rapidement interrompues :

« Docteur Partridge ? »

La voix de l'assistant, à l'autre bout d'une rangée voisine, quelque chose d'inquiet dans le ton.  
« Y'a un problème. Je crois qu'on a notre première victime.  
-Merde. Quand on parle du diable… »

Le docteur se pencha sur le corps, recroquevillé en position fœtale, le retourna sur le dos, chercha sur la peau desséchée des constantes qui n'existaient déjà plus. Soupira. Débrancha le goutte-à-goutte, rabattit le drap sur le corps.

« Comme si on ne manquait déjà pas assez de physio pour tout le monde, 'faudrait pas gâcher ce qui reste. »

L'assistant murmura : « C'est horrible, quand il arrivé il ressemblait à un bébé, maintenant on dirait un vieillard… »

Le médecin n'y prêta aucune attention ;  
« On va le mettre sur le côté, on s'occupera de la toilette plus tard. La paperasse attendra aussi, si ça se trouve 'va y en avoir d'autres. Non en fait, il y en aura certainement d'autres. »

Et il retourna à ses patients, laissant là Hawkeye, entraînant son assistant vers un autre patient encore en vie. Restée seule, elle se demanda, mal à l'aise, si oui ou non, elle avait reconnu le soldat décédé, ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours.

A la nuit tombante, ils avaient une deuxième victime. Et par ailleurs la certitude que tout finirait par s'arranger ; comme ils l'espéraient, la dysenterie devrait se résorber chez la plupart des malades.

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures effectivement, la plupart des patients commencèrent à se remettre.  
Au bout de quarante-huit heures, le bilan se stabilisa à seize décès et un coma –les suites des déshydratations, maugréa le médecin, pas de matériel adéquat sous la main pour les suivre comme il faudrait.

L'état-major considéra l'incident comme clos et ordonna à une poignée d'hommes valides de commencer à creuser la fosse commune pour les victimes, gardant pour le retour au quartier-général la plupart des formalités administratives que tout cela impliquait.


	13. mort de fatigue mort de faim, GS: Havoc

Ohlala, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai plus updaté ce recueil ! entre les vacances d'été et la fic mise dans le mini-recueil "une fine équipe de bras cassés" plutôt qu'ici... argh. Je suis à la traîne, on dirait.

* * *

**Titre : **pari perdu  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury, Jean Havoc  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Thèmes **#19 et 26, mort de fatigue et mort de faim  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones. Et un peu d'Alexandre Dumas et de son Monsieur Dantès Père pour l'inspi'.

C'est fou les idées lugubres que peut m'inspirer l'innocent épisode 37 et la façon que je peux avoir de m'acharner sur mes persos préférés, quand même…

oOo

C'est un monde blanc, tout blanc. Rien à voir, rien à entendre, rien à ressentir. Rien qu'un monde blanc tout vide, rien d'autre, à peine une bulle qui flotte, même pas sa conscience, noyée dans ce néant.  
Juste, une odeur de désinfectant et un goût amer qui traîne quelque part au milieu de ce rien.  
Qui lui laisse comme une envie de vomir.  
Et à côté, une envie de pleurer, venue de nulle part.  
Et surtout, cette envie de dormir, juste dormir, se fondre dans le blanc, oublier tout le reste. Il se sent épuisé comme jamais.  
Des souvenirs venus de nulle part et embrumés lui disent que ça dure ainsi depuis des jours et des jours, déjà.

Il y a des gens en blanc qui passent et repassent près de lui, qui parlent, entre eux ou à lui, sans qu'il retienne ce qu'ils disent. Tout ce qu'il arrive à ressentir d'à peu près cohérent, c'est qu'il se sent mal.

Le monde se remet à peu près en place quand la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette, un visage familier. _Uniforme, bureau, cigarettes et je-m'en-foutisme_. Sous-lieutenant Havoc, se rappelle-t-il. Avec un sourire un peu embêté.  
« Salut. »  
Le grand soldat blond se rapproche, s'assied au bord du lit.  
« Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles, mais on m'a dit que tu t'étais finalement réveillé. Tant mieux, non ? Tu te sens comment ? »  
_Pas bien_. Il a toutes les peines du monde à se redresser sur les coudes, il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à parler. Il se sent fatigué, très fatigué, malade et nauséeux, et il ne se rappelle même plus comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet hôpital ni pour quoi. Pourtant, il lui semble que quelqu'un, médecin ou infirmière, a dû lui dire à un moment ou l'autre…  
« Pas… au mieux de ma forme… »

Havoc hoche la tête. Apparemment, ça doit ne doit pas être surprenant, mais quant à comprendre lui-même ce qui arrivait… tout reste flou.  
« Est-ce que je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?  
-À peu près deux jours maintenant, je dirais. »

Avec ça, il devrait pouvoir essayer de se rappeler. À quelle date s'était-il arrêté, déjà ? qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, avant de décrocher du monde ? Cain commence à rassembler des bribes de mémoire, et ce qu'elles dessinent ne lui plaît pas.  
Le voyant plongé dans ses réflexions, Havoc s'inquiète.  
« Ça ne va pas ? »  
_Non, pas du tout, en fait._  
« Je ne suis pas sûr. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, exactement ? »

Havoc le contemple un instant en silence, indéchiffrable. Plutôt mauvais signe.

« Tu te souviens pas ? »  
Il secoue la tête.  
« Non. Je sais que j'ai fait un malaise, mais je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé. »  
Il se sentait mal, c'est sûr. Pour ce qui lui revient en tête…

Ça faisait des jours, mais il ne s'y habituait pas. La faim commençait à lui donner la nausée… d'ailleurs ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne rien avaler le matin : il se sentait trop mal pour absorber quoi que ce soit de solide. C'était toujours ça de moins à compter.  
Il lui semblait pourtant, on lui avait dit, qu'au bout de quelques jours de jeûne la sensation de faim disparaît. Soit il s'est trompé, soit c'est juste parce qu'il ne jeûnait pas complètement, et qu'à chaque maigre repas avalé, il remettait les compteurs à zéro.  
De temps en temps, les couleurs s'effaçaient, le monde virait au gris clair. Ou des taches de lumière et de couleur clignotaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision.  
Mais entre ça et le flou blanc de tout à l'heure, rien.

« Comment dire… tu marchais déjà au ralenti depuis le matin. »  
Oui, ça il en avait bien conscience. Comme si ses muscles étaient devenus tout mous et étaient à peine capables de faire bouger son corps, pourtant pas bien lourd.  
« C'est sûr que t'avais pas l'air bien, mais… »  
De toute façon, il ne _voulait pas_ que ses collègues s'en soient aperçus, de l'état lamentable dans lequel il était vraiment.  
« On a sans doute pas fait gaffe à quel point. Si t'étais malade, t'aurais dû rester chez toi, non ? »  
Non, il ne pouvait _pas_ se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas. Au contraire même. Ces derniers temps, il cumulait même autant d'heures supplémentaires qu'il pouvait. Si seulement ça pouvait lui rapporter une prime…  
« À un moment, je sais plus pourquoi exactement, t'as voulu te lever. C'est là que tu t'es mis à plus tenir debout. T'as cherché à te rattraper au bord du bureau, et puis paf ! par terre. »

Il se sent de nouveau malade, de honte, d'entendre ça et d'imaginer la scène.  
« C'était… flippant. Tu nous as fait la totale : blanc comme un linge, yeux révulsés, bave… t'as même eu ces espèces de tremblements, quand on a voulu te faire réagir… mince, j'ai bien cru que t'allais nous claquer entre les pattes ! »  
En temps normal, il se serait senti les joues brûlantes. Là, il ne pense plus être capable de rougir ; même plus la force pour ça. La question suivante refuse encore de sortir ; qu'importe, le sous-lieutenant poursuit de lui-même :  
« Qu'ess' tu voulais qu'on fasse, on a appelé les secours, ils sont venus te ramasser… Enfin, il paraît que ça n'était pas si grave et que ça va aller, maintenant ? »  
Fury hoche la tête, toujours mal à l'aise.  
« Heeeey, mais fais pas cette tête, va, personne ne t'en veut ! »

Il a quand même du mal à relever les yeux, à oser croiser son regard. Pourtant, il n'y rencontre que de la gentillesse, et un peu d'inquiétude.  
« Bon, d'accord, concède finalement Havoc, Mustang était furieux, lui et Hawkeye cherchent à faire interdire les paris et les jeux d'argent, mais bon sang, tu ne vas te blâmer pour ça maintenant ? »  
Si. Il s'en veut. Il a honte. Il voudrait disparaître.  
Havoc le regarde toujours d'un air un peu attristé, et ça lui donne encore envie de pleurer sans raison.  
« OK, je peux pas vraiment dire « c'est pas ta faute si t'es malade » puisque bon, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'es embarqué là-dedans… enfin… dis, si tu sais qu'à chaque fois tu te fais plumer, pourquoi t'acceptes de jouer ? »  
Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il est obligé de participer à ces jeux, faire comme tout le monde, s'il veut être accepté. Et maintenant, si par sa faute, à cause de son imprévoyance, ça devenait interdit, on allait le détester…

Le silence retombe, lourd. Fury garde obstinément les yeux fixés ailleurs. Havoc finit par détourner aussi le regard. Il a l'air de ne plus savoir ce qu'il fait, là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, d'être tombé là par erreur. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, cherchant quelque chose à dire.  
« Mince, maugrée-t-il, je suis sûr qu'on m'avait demandé de te passer un message si jamais t'étais réveillé, mais je 'me rappelle plus quoi… et puis 'faut que j'y aille, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire. Donc bon, on va dire que si j'ai oublié, c'est que c'était pas si important. »  
Cain ne comprend pas pourquoi exactement, mais cette réflexion en l'air le blesse, redouble son mal-être. Elle lui laisse l'impression qu'on ne le considère comme trop insignifiant pour mériter un peu d'attention. Puis une deuxième pensée s'impose, celle qu'il s'agissait de reproches et que Havoc les tait volontairement par pitié pour lui, et Cain se déteste de penser ça.  
Mais déjà Havoc s'est levé ; il ne faut que quelques pas à ses grandes jambes pour l'amener jusqu'à la porte. Sur le point de sortir, il agite négligemment la main.  
« Bon, à plus. Retape-toi bien, Petit. »

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte toutefois, il s'arrête brusquement et claque des doigts :  
« Ah oui, ça me revient ! »  
Havoc se retourne pour lui faire face, enfin content de lui :  
« Le Colonel et Farman se sont occupés de tout, t'as pas à t'inquiéter des frais d'hospitalisation et ce genre de trucs. Alors, j'ai pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de situation, je sais pas si c'est la procédure normale ou s'ils ont trafiqué quelque part, mais voilà. Tu peux te reposer peinard, tout va bien. Bon, ben cette fois je file, hein. »  
Et avec un dernier salut, il disparaît, laissant Fury seul.

Seul avec le souvenir qu'une fois de plus, il s'est laissé entraîner à parier avec Farman et Breda, qu'il a bêtement perdu toute sa solde, qu'il s'est vu incapable de tenir jusqu'à la paie suivante et que cette fois, les choses ont vraiment dérapé hors de son contrôle. Et maintenant, miné par la culpabilité autant que par la fatigue et l'inanition, il a l'impression qu'il a fichu sa vie en l'air sur un coup de tête…


	14. seul au monde, GS: Denny

**Titre : **seul sous le soleil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury, Denny Brosch, de jeunes soldats anonymes  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Thème **#20, mort seul au monde  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones

**Timeline :** AU/what-if sur la guerre d'Ishbal  
Pour les prémisses, plutôt à partir de l'animeverse (flash-back sur cette époque : épisode 15); et si les dirigeants avaient tardé à envoyer les Alchimistes d'État sur le terrain, s'il avait avant cela fallu faire monter des cadets au front ?  
Pour les détails moches à partir de là, inspiration du manga, tome 15. Dans une timeline différente, ceci dit.

oOo

Les choses piétinaient. Les stratèges, malgré le temps passé, semblaient incapables de résoudre le conflit. Sans se trouver entièrement décimées, les troupes fatiguaient sous les assauts constants. Les effectifs s'épuisaient.  
Devant le refus à frapper un grand coup, jugé trop hasardeux, l'armée se trouvait obligée de jouer sur la durée.  
Malgré les pertes. Compenser devenait de plus en plus dur, d'où l'enrôlement progressif des cadets.  
Dans cet avant-poste, un contingent de jeunes recrues venait d'être affecté pour tenter de pallier aux pertes récentes. Mais, les troupes fraîches, encore toutes jeunes, étaient quasi inexpérimentées. Et ce renfort arrivait bien tard.

Les gradés en charge décidèrent de les redistribuer sur le front. Ça voulait dire un nouveau transport de troupes à travers une plage de désert. Justement, un de leurs avant-postes maintenait un silence inquiétant depuis la veille.  
Ça se fit dans l'urgence, malgré les conditions défavorables. Ils se croyaient pourtant prêts à toutes les éventualités ; les recrues avaient reçus l'entraînement minimal nécessaire et étaient correctement briefées, en cas de problème, une embuscade sur le trajet, une attaque de l'avant-poste, elles improviseraient. Il le faudrait bien.

Mais, c'était compter sans une nouvelle dégradation de la situation. Comme une tempête de sable, heureusement pas assez violente pour les stopper… mais suffisante pour les perdre. La piste effacée, l'adjudant se fia à la boussole. Et fit une erreur, sans doute, la topologie ayant changé. Une dune friable s'effondra sous leurs roues. À la dévaler ainsi en tonneaux, la pente semblait infiniment plus longue et plus dure que vue d'en haut.  
Le camion était foutu. Et l'adjudant, mort sur le coup. Le pilote, gravement blessé, expira quelques minutes plus tard, laissant une poignée de jeunes soldats, à peine sortis de l'enfance, seuls face à eux-mêmes au milieu de nulle part.  
Avec encore quelques fractures, quelques coupures plus ou moins graves, quelques ecchymoses sans doute sans gravité, mais qui sait, peut-être aussi des traumas internes ? et aucun moyen de contacter ni la base dont ils étaient partis, ni le campement où on les envoyait. Mais le risque, peut-être, d'être repérés par des rebelles…  
Le choc passé, les blessures pansées comme ils pouvaient, ce constat fait… l'un d'eux se mit à paniquer. Il hurla et s'enfuit au hasard, affolé. Une détonation l'arrêta ; touché aux reins, il s'effondra en gémissant.

Les regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers un gars presque aussi paniqué, son arme fumante dans sa main tremblante.  
« Il… il désertait…  
-T'es cinglé !  
-N-non, il… il voulait s'enfuir… »  
Un autre le ceintura et le désarma sans qu'il tente de résister, effrayé par son propre geste.  
« Du calme. Personne ne cherche à s'enfuir nulle part.  
-Nulle part ! ben tiens ! On n'a nulle part où aller, on est coincé là ! On va tous crever !  
-Non !  
-Du calme, on a dit. Il y a _forcément_ une solution. On va trouver…  
-On est des hommes, oui ou non ?  
-Toi déjà, tu bouges plus. »

Le type qui avait tiré s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres. N'eusse été son camarade qui le tenait toujours, il se serrait effondré. Quand il desserra sa prise, il se laissa tomber assis, serra ses genoux contre son torse, tête baissée, et ne bougea plus, pétrifié.  
« On… on va décider, calmement, de ce qu'il faut faire. »

Dans le regard des autres, le grand type brun qui tentait d'unifier le reste de la petite troupe était déjà promu chef par défaut. Tous comptaient sur lui.  
« On est… »  
Il embrassa du regard les quelques uniformes bleus tout neufs et déjà tous maculés de poussière, et pour certains aussi de sang.  
« On va dire qu'on reste six, » compta-t-il, ignorant celui qui avait pété les plombs.  
Puis il se tourna vers ceux restés hors du petit cercle.  
« Cinq, intervint un type à demi couché. J'peux plus bouger. »  
Une large entaille à la cuisse l'immobilisait –et continuait à saigner, malgré un pansement de fortune.  
« Ton nom ?  
-Denny. Denny Brosch.  
-Bon. D'autres comme ça ? autant le dire tout de suite. »  
Tous ceux ayant pris part au premier échange secouèrent la tête. Denny intervint, désignant son voisin :  
« Lui, là, il ne réagit plus… depuis tout à l'heure, complètement prostré.  
-Quelqu'un le connaît ? »  
Nouvelle dénégation générale.  
« Bower, je crois ? ou Barnes ? tenta finalement l'un d'eux. Sans réaction de la part de l'intéressé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-'Sais pas. Sans doute le choc. Ch'uis pas médecin. »  
De fait, les blessures reçues dans l'accident, personne ne pouvait juger pour sûr leur gravité.  
Le grand type prit une inspiration. La décision à prendre ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il _fallait_ que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main.  
« Donc, on est cinq, plus un blessé. Plus un poids mort. »  
À ces mots, Brosch serra les dents, s'associant malgré lui au deuxième autant qu'au premier.  
« On a une carte, une boussole, une route à suivre. De l'eau et des rations pour une journée. Aucun moyen de communication ni de transport.  
-On est à peu près aux deux tiers du chemin. Et le trajet suit un cap franc, pas comme si on avait des tas de détours à faire. Le plus dangereux, on l'a passé tout à l'heure avec ce canyon, précisa un petit binoclard.  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai retenu.  
-Il faut donc qu'on rejoigne notre destination par nous-mêmes, lança-t-il avec espoir.  
-Oui.  
-Mais on ne peut pas, intervint un autre. Pas avec les blessés, on n'arrivera pas à les transporter sur une telle distance, et dans ces conditions.  
-Hors de question de les abandonner, » décréta le meneur.

S'il pensait peut-être qu'objectivement, mieux vaudrait pourtant le faire, il était incapable de le proposer. Pas dès sa première mission, pas avec des recrues aussi inexpérimentées que lui et qui ne sauraient pas non plus l'accepter.  
« On va tous crever ici, » gémit encore celui qui, un peu plus tôt, avait pété les plombs.  
Tous préférèrent l'ignorer. Ça n'était définitivement un train de pensée qu'ils voulaient suivre.  
« Il suffit d'envoyer quelqu'un en avant au poste, ils nous enverront du secours.  
-C'était _nous_ qui devions _les_ secourir.  
-On n'en sait rien, ça n'était peut-être qu'un problème de panne matérielle, fit le petit binoclard.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
L'adjudant lui avait dit. Apparemment, il était le seul à avoir pensé à cette éventualité et avait demandé. Les autres n'y avaient pas prêté attention, et ça n'avait pas été crié sur tous les toits : mieux valait s'attendre au pire pour découvrir pas grand' chose de grave, que l'inverse.

« Et quand bien même, il pourrait encore rester des jeeps ou des camions sur place, non ?  
-Autant espérer que l'avant-poste contacte la base arrière pour signaler qu'on n'est pas arrivé.  
-S'ils sont morts, on a mille fois le temps de cuire aussi !  
-Non !  
-Silence !  
-Du calme, les gars, ne commencez pas là-dessus. On _va_ s'en sortir. Je propose d'envoyer un messager à l'avant. Il y a quatre ou cinq heures de marche ; c'est faisable avant la nuit. Avertir, ramener un transport pour les autres. »

Chacun se tut, essayant d'évaluer leurs chances. Que faire ? que tenter ? Il fallait bien prendre une décision…

Il suffisait de continuer tout droit, sous le soleil. Celui qu'on envoyait finirait forcément par rencontrer la bande rocheuse où s'était établi le campement B-142, auquel on les avait affectés. Pendant qu'au creux d'une dune, gisaient trois cadavres, un blessé sérieux et… un cas mental, entourés par cinq cadets dépassés par cette situation.

o

Cain marchait depuis deux heures peut-être, pensait-il. Il faisait une chaleur accablante, et le sable sous ses pieds semblaient peser des tonnes, se faire mou et engluer ses bottes. Sous son uniforme, il était en sueur. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses jambes étaient de plomb.  
Ses guêtres empêchaient le sable de pénétrer dans ses bottes, mais rien ne permettait de lutter contre la chaleur. Il cuisait sous son uniforme et chaque pas faisait remonter douleur et chaleur brûlante le long de ses jambes, les propageant à tout son corps.  
Une salive épaisse, trop pour qu'il puisse la cracher, lui engluait la bouche. Le pire était la soif : malgré les quelques gorgées qu'il s'accordait de loin en loin, quand vraiment ça devenait insupportable, sa bouche était aussi sèche que ce foutu sable, sa langue lui faisait l'effet d'avoir doublé de volume. À chaque inspiration, c'était comme s'il avalait le sable du désert chauffé à blanc ; toute sa gorge lui cuisait.

Mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Il fallait qu'il rallie cet avant-poste –cette petite base qui ne répondait plus, qui devait avoir besoin de renforts, et en même temps le seul moyen d'obtenir de l'aide pour lui comme pour les compagnons qu'il avait dû laisser derrière. Leur vie en dépendait. Ils lui faisaient confiance, il était leur seul espoir.  
S'il n'atteignait pas ce camp, si jamais il n'arrivait pas à temps, il les retrouverait morts, morts de soif perdus au milieu de ce désert. Morts de leurs blessures pour certains, peut-être.  
Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il devait le faire.  
Ce qui aurait été l'affaire d'une demi-heure encore en jeep lui prendrait trois bonnes heures, quatre peut-être, mais il marchait bien, il savait dans quelle direction marcher. Ses pieds avançaient seuls.

Et pendant qu'il marchait seul dans cette immensité de sable, son cerveau lui aussi vagabondait, lui disant que ses camarades aussi devaient avoir soif, dans cette fournaise. S'il ne faisait pas vite, le temps de ramener du secours, il les retrouverait morts de soif. Ou vidés de leu sang pour certains. Il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre sur cette mission, pour eux. Ne pas se laisser distraire, ne pas penser que peut-être, l'accident était une embuscade et que des rebelles attendaient derrière une dune voisine pour leur tomber dessus, et qu'il les retrouverait égorgés. Non, c'était impossible, se raisonna-t-il. Comme il était impossible que l'avant-poste sur lequel il mettait le cap ait été décimé ; il fallait que ça ne soit qu'une panne matérielle qui les ait coupé du reste des troupes. Il avait confiance dans l'armée de son pays, leurs chefs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et leurs soldats étaient vaillants. Ils ne pouvaient pas être battus.  
Mais, et parmi ses camarades, celui qui avait eu cet accès de violence, pouvait-on avoir confiance en lui ? s'il recommençait ? s'il s'entretuait avec ses compagnons ?  
Et ce traître de désert, dans lequel rien ne devrait pouvoir vivre mais qui abritait pourtant des bêtes infernales, des fauves qui viendraient les dévorer, ou des bestioles sournoises, serpents ou scorpions au venin mortel ?  
Si, le temps de revenir, il n'y avait plus personne à sauver ? s'il ne les retrouvait pas ? Et s'il ne trouvait même pas la base ?  
Un accès de panique le gagna : il était certain d'avoir fait attention au cap à maintenir. Mais une erreur, une imprécision de quelques degrés à peine suffirait à le perdre. Il voyait la chaîne rocheuse dans le lointain, mais s'il déviait et manquait l'ouverture du défilé menant à la base, s'il ne rencontrait qu'une falaise infranchissable ?

À chaque pas, une nouvelle inquiétude. Au pas suivant, dans un sursaut de raison, il refusait d'y céder, chassait ses idées morbides et cherchait en lui-même un surcroît de détermination. De loin en loin, une gorgée d'eau parcimonieuse venait un instant laver sa peur. Puis il devait constater le niveau qui baissait, baissait, dans sa gourde, et se persuader qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout, même si la fin du voyage devait devenir de plus en plus difficiles.

Ses jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes. S'il a eu peur, à un moment, de ne plus être capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, il ne s'en faisait plus pour ça maintenant ; son corps semblait passé en mode automatique, et c'est s'il avait voulu s'arrêter qu'il n'aurait pu. Chaque pas était pénible, oui, l'allonge de chaque enjambée avait diminué, ses mouvements s'étaient fait sourdement douloureux, mais il continuait malgré tout.  
D'ailleurs, il savait au fond de lui que s'il s'arrêtait, il était fini. Sous ce soleil, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'immobiliser : ça serait pour ne plus jamais repartir.


	15. mort par cannibalisme, GS: Gluttony

**Titre : **servi saignant  
**Auteur :** ** ylg**  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury, plus Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang et Gluttony  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, mangaverse  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** les persos appartiennent à Arakawa Hiromu et je lui laisse bien volontiers Gluttony, tellement volontiers que j'hésite même à kidnapper les autres.

**Thème **#22, mort par cannibalisme.

**Notes : **AR sur le chapitre 38 (tome 10), et si Mustang était arrivé juste un peu trop tard ?  
Version alternative à une autre de mes fics, triste aussi mais quand même moins cruelle, publiée au 5ème volet de mon recueil Fury/autres membres de l'équipe (story id: 2825448/ 5/ - one-sided Fury/Riza)

Attention, vu le thème : **gore** !!

oOo

Ce type était toujours debout et eux étaient à court de balles. Ça ne lui avait strictement _rien_ fait. Ils étaient cuits.

« Très bien, alors, bon appétit. »

En un instant, la chose était sur lui. Les mâchoires se refermèrent sur son épaule, broyant les os, arrachant la chair. Un hurlement strident retentit, sans qu'il puisse déterminer qui l'avait poussé, lui-même ou le lieutenant ?  
A travers un curieux brouillard, il pouvait voir la chose mâcher, le sang lui dégoulinant sur le menton.  
Il porta d'instinct une main à la blessure ouverte, sentit le sang pulser, jaillissant d'une artère sectionnée, poussé par son cœur battant la chamade.  
Sans un bruit, il glissa à terre.  
La chose eut un sourire ;  
« Pour un garçon, tu n'es trop mauvais. Les filles sont toujours meilleures ; je goûte juste celle-là et je reviens te finir ensuite, d'accord ? »

Et _ça_ se pencha sur lui, ramassa son bras qui est _tombé_ quand il avait mordu dans l'épaule.  
C'est là qu'il arrêta de penser.  
Gluttony se tourna vers Hawkeye, mâchonnant le bras, la main dépassant de sa large bouche, un éclair de convoitise dans le regard.  
De là où elle était, Riza pouvait voir avec horreur la blessure que la chose avait infligée à Fury, la plaie béante, les côtes brisées, le trou énorme dans la cage thoracique –il ne devait plus pouvoir respirer- les chairs palpitantes -était-ce son cœur qu'elle voyait battre, là, noyé dans les lambeaux de chair et la sang qui giclait ?

Quand Gluttony lui tomba dessus, elle lui enfonça le manche de sa carabine –à cours de balles, bien sûr, _ça_ avait absorbé chaque coup de feu sans broncher- dans la gorge, espérant le ralentir. Hayate le mordit aux jambes.  
Elle se défendrait jusqu'au bout, il ne l'aurait pas si facilement.

Il ne l'aurait pas.

Jaillie de nulle part, une gerbe de flammes engloutit le monstre, l'envoyant balader loin de la jeune femme.

En quelques secondes, tout fut terminé. Le monstre, projeté en arrière, tomba par la fenêtre voisine, libérant la jeune femme et son chien.  
Riza se laissa malgré elle tomber à genoux, tentant de se reprendre. Black Hayate rejoignit Fury, gémissant doucement.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous allez bien ?  
- …Oui. »

Son regard glissa de son sauveur au coin de la pièce où gisait leur jeune collègue. Le chien couinait toujours, lui léchant le visage par intermittence.

« Fury ?  
- Je m'en occupe, ne bougez pas. »

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire. Alors que le Colonel se penchait sur le soldat tombé, elle s'obligea à se relever.

« Il est… il est _parti_… »

Elle eut un mouvement de colère, de refus, un sentiment d'impuissance : elle était censée _protéger_ ses collègues sur cette mission, tous autant qu'ils soient !  
Elle détourna les yeux. Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre, où était tombé le monstre : en contre-bas, le corps sans âme qu'ils traçaient prenait la fuite !

« Colonel, la cible s'échappe, » se força-t-elle à annoncer.

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation.

« Poursuivez-la. Immédiatement, précisa-t-il. Et emmenez le chien avec vous. »

Pour la première fois, Riza Hawkeye n'obéit pas immédiatement à un ordre de son Colonel.

« C'est un ordre, Lieutenant, partez devant, je vous rejoins ! »

Mustang semblait abattu, toujours penché sur le corps, même pas un cadavre dans les règles de l'art, ce qu'il en restait, le corps atrocement mutilé.  
Si seulement il connaissait une divinité à laquelle se confier, à laquelle recommander ce gamin…  
_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire ?_  
Merci d'avoir protégé mon lieutenant jusqu'au bout ?  
Pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans une galère pareille ?  
Crétin, pourquoi avoir voulu jouer les héros, tu crois que j'avais envie d'assister si vite à un nouvel enterrement ?  
Désolé, je suis tellement désolé que ça ait fini comme ça…

Mais il ne dit rien ; ses réflexions, il les garda pour lui, fouillant en silence les poches du jeune homme, puis détachant les plaques d'identification à son cou.  
Dans la flaque de sang, il traça un cercle. Il prit soin de rendre le corps méconnaissable avant de l'enflammer.

La planque était déjà brûlée, au sens figuré, ils devaient l'abandonner, en ne laissant _aucun_ indice derrière eux qui pourraient permettre à l'ennemi de les identifier. Et ils n'avaient pas le temps nécessaire pour maquiller cette mort… alors, il se retrouvait bien obligé de simplement faire disparaître les preuves. Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Un trousseau de clés avec une figurine de chiot en métal ressemblant à Black Hayate attachée à bout d'une chaînette, ses lunettes, son numéro d'identification… et une poignée de cendres, c'est tout ce qui restait de deux décennies de vie ?  
Il faudrait trouver un moyen de prévenir sa famille, si c'était possible, si seulement ils pouvaient le faire sans griller la mission qu'ils s'étaient confiée…

Pour Hughes, on avait retrouvé son corps, sa famille savait où il était enterré, à défaut que qui que ce soit sache _pourquoi_ il était mort. Même s'il ne connaissait pas personnellement Maria Ross, ça faisait déjà le troisième soldat qu'il savait complètement détruit dans cette affaire.  
Il leur _fallait_ stopper tout ça, et _vite_. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter ?


	16. mort stratégique, mort pendu

**Titre : **haute trahison  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury et le reste de l'équipe Mustang  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Thèmes **#07 et 24, mort stratégique et mort pendu  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones

**Timeline/**Spoil éventuel** :** fin de série, AR/what-if sur les épisodes 50-51 : et si le plan de Mustang avait tourné au vinaigre ?

oOo

La rage des combats s'est enfin tue. Il fait sombre et un silence lourd plane sur la cellule improvisée, un silence lourd, lourd, lourd. Lourd de milliers de mots. Lourds de non-dits. Lourds des crises de larmes qui sont passées, lourds des vies qui se sont racontées, des secrets déballés. Lourds de ces mots lâchés,  
« Pourquoi nous avoir capturés vivants ? ils auraient mieux fait de nous abattre, vu les crimes manifestes, ils étaient dans leur droit… ou alors ils pouvaient toujours maquiller ça avec les derniers combats. Ça leur aurait économisé la cour martiale et le peloton d'exécution. Et à nous cette attente… »  
Mots lourds de dépit, de colère, d'amertume. Découragés. Lourds d'illusions brisées.

Et après ça, plus personne ne trouve quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Plus aucun n'ose protester.  
Car quoi qu'ils disent désormais, ils savent bien que leur sort est fixé.  
Une éternité de silence passe avant qu'une voix s'élève de nouveau,  
« Mais c'est mieux pour le Colonel. Tant qu'ils nous tiennent là, ils restent sur place au lieu de rentrer trop vite à Central. Ça lui laisse le temps dont il aura besoin… c'est ce qu'on cherchait, à la base, non ? »

o

Ils ne les ont pas exécutés sommairement sur place, non. Ils ne les ont même pas passés en cour martiale. Juste capturés et ramenés à Central où ils ont attendu leur procès assez longtemps pour crever d'angoisse dans l'incertitude où on les laissait.  
Aucune nouvelle du Colonel et du Premier Lieutenant. Information classifiée, et de toute façon eux, prisonniers accusés de complicité dans une tentative de coup d'état, n'ont droit de recevoir aucun renseignement.  
Depuis leur retour à Central, ils ont en plus été séparés les uns des autres, sans plus le moindre contact possible entre eux. À chaque interrogatoire, ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes et le peu de foi qu'il leur restait dans leur (ex ?) chef. Ils pourraient être morts ou vivants, personne ne le leur dirait.  
À la longue, ils ont fini par s'y résoudre. Tout avait échoué, ils n'attendaient plus que le poteau d'exécution, déjà la mort dans l'âme.

Quand enfin, la sentence tombe, certains l'acceptent stoïquement. Se rebeller ne servirait à rien, juste à faire empirer les choses. Essayer de garder son calme, peut-être tenter de plaider sa cause, il est sans doute trop tard pour ça, mais perdre son sang-froid n'amènera rien de bon, c'est sûr…  
« Tout ce qu'on peut encore faire, c'est mourir dignement, » soupire Farman. Fury finit par éclater en sanglots.  
Personne n'essaiera de le réconforter. À quoi bon ? pour se désespérer eux-mêmes encore un peu plus ?  
Ils ont suivi aveuglément un leader qui les a menés à leur perte. Que répondre à ça ?

Lui, il y a cru, vraiment, que le combat de son Colonel était juste et qu'il triompherait. Il le croyait infaillible et invincible. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent échouer. Il lui a donné toute sa confiance, a mis sa vie entre ses mains. Et l'a perdue. Ses rêves et ses espoirs, brisés, son avenir qu'il imaginait pour toujours sous ses ordres bienveillants, détruit.

Tout ce qui reste en face de lui, ça n'est même pas un poteau d'exécution, la perspective d'un bandeau et le mythe d'une fin rapide, nette et propre –personne ne lui a dit que souvent, les tirs manquent leur but et que ça peut prendre bien longtemps avant que l'on octroie le coup « de grâce »- comme il s'y attendait après ce qu'il considérait comme crime de guerre… mais seulement une potence, une cagoule, et la peur d'étouffer, de se sentir mourir étranglé, suffoquer peu à peu, pendu dans le vide. La mort des criminels de droit commun, honteuse et dont il n'arrive pas à se persuader qu'elle puisse être instantanée. Le mythe de la mandragore, aussi, s'il en a déjà entendu parler, il n'y pense plus et n'y croit pas.  
Tout ce qu'il sait encore, c'est qu'il a à peine plus de vingt ans, qu'il a juré fidélité à un homme qu'il prenait pour un dieu et qu'il ne réalise que maintenant ce que « le suivre jusqu'à la mort » voulait dire. Il aurait suivi son Colonel n'importe où, vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas aller jusque mourir pour de vrai.


	17. mort crucifié, GS: équipe Mustang, Scar

**Titre : **cloué au mur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **l'équipe Mustang _minus_ Cain Fury ; Scar  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Thème **#27, mort crucifié  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

Note : suit la timeline de l'anime (avant de partir en AR), avec un écart de deux ans entre l'époque « Tucker » et l'intrigue principale.

Bon alors, c'est la toute première fois que je me lance dans ce qui peut ressembler à une enquête policière, et ça restera sans doute la seule. _A priori_, ce n'est vraiment pas mon style d'histoire, mais on ne peut jamais savoir avant d'essayer, pas vrai ?

oOo

Ce matin- là un bureau quasiment vide accueillit le sous- lieutenant Breda, en retard de quelques minutes. À l'exception de Farman, les locaux de l'équipe étaient déserts.  
« Ben, où est- ce qu'ils sont tous ? épidémie ?  
- Sortie sur le terrain.  
- Sans nous ?  
- Pas besoin. On a découvert un corps et l'équipe chargée de l'enquête voulait l'avis de Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc dessus.  
- Eux seulement ?  
- Ça n'a pas été dit formellement, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'on attribuait le cas à Scar, et qu'on avait besoin de leur témoignage là- dessus.  
- Curieux. Et nous dans tout ça, alors ?  
- On attend leur retour.  
- On se retrouve au chômage technique, en attendant, alors ?  
- En gros, oui. »

Une matinée de farniente en perspective, si par chance le colon' était retenu assez longtemps sur le terrain, ça voulait dire ! Breda avait peut- être le temps de finir sa nuit avant qu'on vienne le déranger. Parfait, tout ça. Dommage pour le gars qui s'était fait dessouder, mais après tout, c'est la vie…  
Il y avait, juste, un détail qui pouvait le turlupiner :

« Au fait, Fury est pas là non plus ?  
- En permission. Deux jours de congé.  
- Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. C'était pas la semaine prochaine ?  
- Non. »

Alors tout allait bien. Il pouvait fainéanter en paix une heure ou deux. En route pour la glandouille.

o

Sur le terrain, les gardes civils, eux, ne chômaient pas. Les personnes ayant découvert le crime, leur première déposition prise, avaient été rapidement écartées de la scène. Hawkeye et Mustang contemplaient le « cas » en silence. Une silhouette humanoïde s'étalait sur un mur, dans une flaque de sang projeté tout autour. Havoc finit par exprimer leur avis à tous :  
« C'que c'est moche !  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.  
- Je croyais que Scar faisait des trous dans le crâne ou la poitrine, non ? qu'il les faisait éclater comme des citrouilles trop mûres, mais en un seul point vital ?  
- D'habitude, oui. »

Et c'était bien parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cas inhabituel qu'ils avaient été appelés sur place pour tenter d'identifier quelque chose. Inhabituel pour l'équipe régulière, et pourtant sinistrement familier pour eux trois :

« …Mais là, ça ressemble bigrement à la chimère de Tucker…  
- Précisément. »

À ceci près que pour cette chimère, trois ans auparavant, la nature du crime à première vue n'était pas évidente ; il avait fallu le témoignage du jeune Edward Elric pour qu'elle soit considérée comme la petite Nina Tucker et pas juste un chien errant. Là, il n'y avait aucun doute : la victime _était_ humaine.  
Ça n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de chaque cas, de savoir ce qui avait pu leur arriver ou pas avant d'être pulvérisé. Le résultat était le même, finalement. Ceci dit…

« Et, s'enquit un des enquêteurs, gêné d'avoir à poser cette question ; c'est normal, qu'il se retrouve étalé comme ça ?  
- Normal, je ne sais pas, mais explicable, sans problème. Je suppose que sous la décharge, tous les muscles se sont contractés d'un coup. Ça donne une posture en croix caractéristique. Ça a dû être douloureux…  
- Ah ? Je croyais qu'au contraire, ils se retrouvaient recroquevillés, dans ce cas ?  
- Non, ça c'est chez les brûlés. Là, on a le même genre de résultat que pour une paralysie à la ciguë ou par tétanos. »

Personne n'osa exprimer à haute voix d'intérêt, d'admiration ou d'horreur face aux connaissances étalées par le colonel Mustang sur les différentes manières de tuer un homme. Les membres de la brigade criminelle, entre eux, échangeraient sans problème leurs impressions, mais au héros d'Ishbal, personne ne dit rien.

L'examen avançait quand même. Horrible ou non, il fallait élucider ce crime sans se laisser émouvoir. L'émotion aurait sa place quand l'affaire serait résolue. Et pour cela, il fallait en tout premier lieu identifier la victime. Ce qui était bien sûr, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« Toute la matière organique molle a été réduite en bouillie. On peut encore essayer de tester son groupe sanguin mais c'est tout. Il reste des esquilles d'os incrustées dans le mur, mais rien d'autre à examiner. On espère retrouver sa mâchoire, elle a peut- être été mieux préservée, avec un peu de chance.  
- Mais si la personne n'a jamais subi d'empreinte dentaire de son vivant, ça n'aidera pas !  
- Et peut- être que si. Comment savoir avant d'avoir vérifié ? »

Toute piste était bonne à explorer. Mieux valait risquer d'en faire trop que pas assez. De toute façon, vu le peu qu'ils avaient, ils ne risquaient pas grand- chose…

« On va aussi fouiller les effets personnels, mais ça promet d'être coton de les récupérer, dans une telle purée. 'Va falloir sortir les grands moyens pour dégager ce qui peut en rester.  
- C'est à dire ? Nettoyage au jet d'eau ?  
- Probablement. Imaginez gratter tout ça…  
- Et les restes de la victime ?  
- Considérez qu'il n'y en a plus, à ce stade.  
- À voir. Pouvez- vous patienter un peu ? au moins le temps de relever les traces que vous pourrez sur la zone autour ; je dois vérifier quelque chose.  
- Bien, mon Colonel. Mais faites vite, la zone est déjà sécurisée, ça ne prendra plus longtemps. »

Roy avait vu trop de morts anonymes sur les champs de bataille d'Ishbal. Alors, dans une grande ville, là où les civils auraient dû être en sécurité, là où ils avaient les moyens de le faire, s'il le pouvait, il permettrait qu'on respecte autant que possible celui- ci.

En attendant, les spécialistes émirent leurs premières estimations :  
« Une personne de taille moyenne à petite, sexe et apparence impossibles à déterminer. On peut supposer au vu du reste de ses effets qu'il s'agit d'un homme, mais pas de conclusion hâtive, sait- on jamais.  
- Une paire de lunettes –enfin, ce qu'il en reste, on dirait qu'elles ont été piétinées- à terre, Sir. Vous avez vu ?  
- Oui, un instant ; les photos d'abord, vous les ramasserez ensuite. »

Quand les enquêteurs, la zone ratissée, reculèrent enfin, Roy traça un cercle compliqué à terre, au pied du mur, et fit poser un bac d'eau en son centre.  
« Vous allez faire quoi ?  
- Réhydrater les molécules organiques –le sang a largement eu le temps de sécher- puis congeler. Et alors détacher, ça devrait venir tout seul ; on pourra le transporter d'un bloc.  
- Ça ne changera pas grand' chose, hein.  
- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

o

Après cette macabre formalité, les restes recueillis transférés à un laboratoire compétent, le retour du trio au quartier général fut maussade.

Là, le reste de l'équipe, rapidement mis au courant des événements, ne put taire sa curiosité.

« Alors, on vous colle sur ce cas ?  
- Ce n'est pas encore sûr. En théorie, une autre équipe s'occupe de Scar.  
- Mais maintenant qu'on vous l'a montré, émit Havoc, vous allez vous sentir responsable de ce steak tartare…  
- Et ce n'est pas impossible qu'on nous affecte à ce cas atypique, rappela Hawkeye.  
- Nous aussi ?  
- Pas pour l'instant, mais si c'est confirmé, vous plongerez aussi, oui.  
- Faudra rappeler Fury, donc ?  
- Si besoin est. »

Encore que, ils préfèreraient, obscurément, n'avoir pas à lui mettre cela sous le nez. Ils savaient ce qu'il valait, en tant que soldat, mais aussi en tant qu'humain ; ça restait vraiment la dernière personne de toute l'armée qu'ils imaginaient mêlée à cette affaire. Sa permission tombait à point nommé, en fait.

« Bah. Ça valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Il n'aurait pas supporté ça.  
- Sans doute… »

o

Dans cette affaire, tout le monde donnait déjà Scar comme coupable ; c'était plutôt l'inconnue posée par sa victime qui suscitait l'étonnement et l'intérêt. Les alchimistes célèbres et/ou les haut- gradés, on les identifiait presque au premier coup d'œil, et ils avaient toujours quelqu'un, la plupart du temps des proches, pour signaler leur disparition en cas de doute et les reconnaître. Là…

Les interrogations allaient bon train :  
« Quel mobile, alors ? Ce type a tout l'air d'un parfait inconnu. S'il avait eu un complice on s'en serait quand même aperçu depuis longtemps, avant qu'il ne décide de le liquider.  
- Peut- être tout simplement un passant qui l'aura surpris. »

En l'absence de lien évident entre l'assassin et la victime, la thèse du hasard était plausible, oui, à un certain degré. Mais jamais, jusqu'ici, Scar n'avait encore assassiné de « simple passant » innocent. Était- il possible qu'en trois années de fuite, personne, en le croisant, ne l'avait reconnu par hasard ?

Un autre problème persistait ;  
« Oui, mais pourquoi avoir repeint le mur avec ? Si ce n'est même pas un alchimiste ? »  
Rien de logique ne semblait pouvoir le justifier. Peut- être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de logique à y voir :  
« C'est peut- être justement là la clé du problème : qu'il n'ait pas de lien avec les alchimistes d'État. S'il avait voulu faire disparaître son identité, parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec sa « vengeance » ?  
- Pas impossible. Mais pour le savoir, il faudrait d'abord arriver à l'identifier. »

o

Et l'identification, trois jours plus tard, consterna les membres de l'équipe. Trois jours plus tard, quelqu'un de leur connaissance manquait à l'appel. Personne ne savait où le joindre ; ses parents résidaient trop loin pour qu'il les visite en si peu de temps, ses collègues ne l'avaient pas vu depuis sa dernière astreinte et ne lui connaissaient aucun ami dans le civil. Il fut ajouté à une quelconque liste de personnes disparues, livré à la recherche d'autres enquêteurs. Lesquels recoupèrent leurs informations. Et arrivèrent à une conclusion sidérante.

« Mais enfin… pourquoi _Fury_ ? »

La question que tous se posaient. Une question sans réponse. Il semblait n'y avoir vraiment aucun rapport entre eux. C'était complètement délirant. Absolument illogique. Et pourtant, le résultat était là. Ils l'avaient vu de leurs yeux.

« Scar ne s'en prend- il pas qu'aux alchimistes d'État et apparentés ?  
- C'est ce qu'on croyait.  
- Fury n'est pas… n'était pas alchimiste.  
- Non. C'était un génie technique, mais il travaillait avec ses mains ; il ignorait complètement l'alchimie.  
- Son seul rapport avec l'Alchimie d'État… c'est d'être sous les ordres de Roy Mustang, n'est- ce pas ?  
- Hm, mais enfin, ça ne suffit pas…  
- Vous croyez qu'il peut y avoir autre chose ?  
- _Quelle_ autre chose ?  
- C'est ce qu'on cherche. Il y a forcément une raison, une différence quelque part qui justifierait…  
- On a fait le tour de son entourage, rien. Pas la moindre piste. »

Ça semblait totalement inconcevable, un lien entre Cain Fury et Scar. Un garçon sans histoire, sans aucune raison de flirter avec les strates peu recommandables de la société, les tueurs fous ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Aucune raison non plus de s'attirer les foudres de quiconque, pensait- on. Certes, on avait déjà croisé ça par le passé, des saintes- nitouches cachant admirablement leur jeu et trempant sans en avoir l'air dans des affaires criminelles. Mais tout de même !

« Seul Scar pourrait le dire, maintenant.  
- S'il l'avait simplement croisé par hasard, avait tenté, je ne sais pas, de l'arrêter, ou de le raisonner…  
- C'est stupide, il n'aurait jamais pu…  
- Fury était un grand optimiste, hein. Il aurait pu tenter de discuter.  
- Convaincre Scar qu'il se trompait en tuant ? 'Faut pas déconner.  
- …défendre les Alchimistes d'État qui étaient à Ishbal contre leur gré ? »

Ça pourrait lui ressembler, oui… mais ça, le savait- il seulement ? Les réluctances de certains alchimistes à gagner le champ de bataille étaient en général soigneusement passées sous silence. Ce qu'ils y avaient réellement fait était tenu encore plus secret. On préférait de loin les faire passer à la postérité comme héros, pas comme bouchers involontaires. Même au sein de l'armée, surtout au sein des recrues d'après Ishbal, plutôt, ces détails peu reluisants étaient filtrés.

o

À défaut d'élucider le mobile, la question du _modus operandi_ revint :  
« Pourquoi l'avoir… désintégré ?  
- Comme cette chimère…  
- À l'époque de l'affaire Nina Tucker, on suppose que Scar maîtrisait mal la dismutation. L'état des cadavres s'est précisé au fil du temps ; il a complètement explosé les tout premiers puis rapidement les suivants étaient ciblés à la tête ou à la poitrine. Il s'est amélioré très vite.  
- Alors là ? Ne me dites pas que ça lui a échappé, qu'il n'a pas fait exprès ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Qu'il l'ait tué sans le vouloir ? Non, il le tenait en joue, apparemment. Il a dû le faire de sang- froid. Mais pourquoi… »

L'examen du corps sur le mur, sa posture et les éclaboussures de sang, pour les enquêteurs, laissaient supposer que Scar aurait pris sa victime par surprise, que d'un seul mouvement du bras droit il l'aurait projeté contre le mur et décomposé dans la foulée, mais Roy jugeait cette hypothèse la jugeait irréaliste.

D'après lui, Scar l'avait soulevé de terre en le saisissant par le cou ou le devant de sa veste et l'avait plaqué délibérément contre le mur avant de lui appliquer sa « main tueuse » en pleine poitrine.

« En fait, ça ne ressemblerait pas à Scar, de perdre contrôle.  
- Et face à _Fury_, bon sang, ça serait n'importe quoi.  
- _Personne_ ne sait à quoi ressemble vraiment Scar. Dans sa tête, je veux dire  
- Peut- être, justement, l'a- t- il réduit en bouillie pour brouiller les pistes ? Parce qu'il n'avait justement rien à voir avec sa vengeance ? Les cadavres de ses victimes, d'habitude, il lui arrive de les défigurer, mais il ne cherche pas à les rendre entièrement méconnaissables. Il tend à les afficher pour qu'ils soient reconnus et exposés, pour « justifier » ce qu'il fait. »

Un long silence passa.

« On ne saura jamais, alors ?  
- On saura _quand_, notez bien, pas « si », quand on l'attrapera. »


	18. mort de honte, attention mention de viol

**Titre : **mort intérieure  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury. Et une bande de brutes.  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **R / M  
**Thème #**29, mort de honte  
**Disclaimer : **tout est la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu. J'espère bien qu'elle n'a pas pensé à de telles horreurs elle-même (le studio d'animation, en revanche, on dirait bien que oui ! –enfin, pas pour _ce_ personnage-ci, mais bon…)

**Warnings :** viol en réunion. Glauque. Gay-bashing par une bande de salauds, même si aucun mot n'est clairement prononcé dans ce sens –ça, je n'arriverais pas à le formuler moi-même, même pour les besoins d'une fic.  
(et si ça peut vous rassurer, « le reste de l'équipe » ça n'est _pas_ l'équipe Mustang habituelle.)  
beuuuuuh, je déteste avoir écrit ça T___T

oOo

Depuis toujours, il cachait son corps, s'esquivait comme il pouvait quand il se retrouvait contraint de partager les douches collectives, essayant de passer après tout le monde, espérant ne pas avoir à se montrer nu. Ça l'embarrassait beaucoup trop.

Quelque chose, dans ce comportement, déplut à d'autres membres de l'équipe, qui y virent prétexte à moqueries, et ne se privèrent pas de lui lancer des piques à tour de bras, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa gêne.  
Puis vinrent les insinuations vicieuses, les insultes ciblées, auxquelles il refusa de répondre, préférant faire comme si ça ne le touchait pas.  
Est-ce que ça aurait pu changer quelque chose ? sans doute pas.

Vint le jour où _l'idée_ germa dans leur esprit. Déclenchée par quoi, nul ne saurait le dire, surtout pas lui.  
Un jour où par malchance, il n'eut d'autre solution, cette fois, que de partager sa douche avec tous les autres, pris par le temps qu'ils étaient, il n'avait aucune excuse pour s'attarder plus que nécessaire et attendre que les lieux se vident.

De nouveau, les noms d'oiseaux, et cette fois, les mauvaises blagues sonnèrent vraiment comme des menaces.  
Il tenta de nier, faiblement, ce dont on l'accusait, ce qui, au lieu de les calmer, ne fit que redoubler leur colère, leur mépris, leur haine.

On l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Fauché aux jambes. Tombé. Et il y avait eu les mains sur lui. Il avait tenté de se défendre, s'était entendu crier. Ça les avait fait rire.  
Il réalisa avec une horreur glacée que si des suppliques lui échappaient, ils s'en délecteraient. Non seulement ses mots seraient vains, mais ils feraient encore empirer les choses…

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il avait beau lutter, impossible de se débarrasser de ses assaillants. Ce fut pire encore quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait vraiment qu'un seul, qui le plaquait au sol, qui l'empêchait complètement de bouger, qui se moquait bien des coups qu'il essayait de lui porter.  
Tous les autres se contentaient principalement de regarder, donnant à peine un coup de main ici ou là.  
Brusquement, il en perdit toute force.

Ses poignets changèrent de mains : « Tiens, Ralph, tiens-lui les pattes pour moi, tu veux ? »  
Le type le refilait à un de ses copains, qui lui tordit les bras. Il tenta encore une dernière fois de se reprendre, de donner quelques coups de pieds, aussi fort qu'il put.  
En quelques instants, les dernières défenses étaient tombées.

Puis la douleur.

Il se rappelait son corps déchiré, les commentaires obscènes des types. Quelqu'un qui l'avait violemment tiré par les cheveux, lui tordant le cou, quelque chose enfoncé de force dans sa gorge. Par réflexe, il tenta de mordre, prit un nouveau coup. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche.

Il n'osa plus lutter. Il n'en était même plus capable.

Il ne sait combien de temps tout cela dura. L'un après l'autre, ils s'étaient relayés. Il avait refusé de compter, priant silencieusement pour qu'enfin, leur manège s'arrête.

Comment de temps, combien de coups, combien de douleur… tous les supplices des Enfers ?

Quand enfin, ils le lâchèrent, il resta à terre, brisé, incapable de bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, l'impression que chacun de ses os était cassé, tous les muscles raidis par l'effort, quand il avait tenté de se défendre, quand ils l'avaient soumis à leurs jeux et qu'il avait tenté de résister. Et la douleur innommable qui lui ravageait le ventre.

Et la plaie à l'âme.

Il était enfin resté seul. Le sol sous lui, dur et froid, il ne le sentit pas avant un long moment.  
Les autres avaient disparu ; leur leçon donnée, leur petite satisfaction prise, ils l'avaient abandonné là comme un jouet devenu inutile, sur le carrelage mouillé et froid.  
Le sang coula de lui-même, emporté par le courant d'eau qui n'effaça pas pour autant la souillure ressentie.

Il resta là une autre éternité avant de trouver la force de se relever, de rassembler le courage de faire disparaître les traces du carnage, de chercher à retrouver le cours normal des choses, pulvérisé sans qu'il comprenne comment.

Il chercha à s'abriter, à se cacher du monde, mais où qu'il se réfugie, il restait face à sa propre mémoire, sa propre conscience qui refusait d'oublier.  
Il se rappelait beaucoup trop bien les voix, les insultes. Chaque détail était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Comme au fer rouge. Ça brûlait bien trop pour qu'il puisse cesser d'y penser. Une blessure à vif, qui ne cicatrisait pas, qui s'infectait.

Il avait l'impression que tous ceux qu'il croisait désormais, qu'il les connaisse ou pas, pouvaient lire sur lui ce qui s'était passé, que tout le monde savait.  
Dans les couloirs et les bureaux, chaque chuchotis semblait raconter son hideux secret.

En contemplant cette horreur imprimée sur ses souvenirs, il se dit plusieurs fois qu'il aurait préféré mourir que d'avoir à subir ça. Pour se reprendre ensuite, non, pas mourir, tout de même pas, mais si seulement, _ça_ pouvait disparaître !  
Parfois aussi, une bouffée de haine le prenait : non, c'était _eux_ qui devraient disparaître, lui n'avait rien fait de mal, quoi qu'ils puissent prétendre, eux seuls étaient coupables ! n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : détourner le regard des autres posé sur lui. Effacer les souvenirs qui le taraudaient. Faire disparaître toute trace de ce qui était arrivé. Disparaître lui-même pour faire disparaître sa honte. Que tout cela s'arrête !


	19. mort électrocuté

**Titre : **furies  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Personnages : **l'équipe de Roy Mustang et des chimères  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, tendance anime  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Thème **#30, mort électrocuté par un Pikachu  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Square Enix.

**Note :** en raison de l'absence de Fury dans les épisodes flash-back avec Tucker, je propose de situer cette fic comme what-if sur la campagne de Lior. Donc  
**Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 38-42.  
Cette fic est sponsorisée par mon stage AFPS avec les pompiers, il y a presque deux ans.

oOo

Ce laboratoire clandestin était une véritable catastrophe. Un scandale que les haut-gradés préférèrent étouffer au plus vite.

« Allez, faites-moi disparaître tout ça. »  
Les soldats s'exécutèrent avec diligence, peut-être un peu trop. Dans leurs cages, les animaux s'agitaient, dérangés par tout ce stress ambiant.

« Doucement, intervint Fury, vous les paniquez. »

Mais ses collègues n'en avaient cure. Ça n'était que des animaux, des chimères qui plus est, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Que des bêtes énervées soient bien plus difficiles à gérer que s'ils étaient calmes, ça ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit. Pas plus qu'un seul animal stressé déteignait sur tous ses voisins, augmentant d'autant le phénomène.

Il s'agenouilla près d'une cage dont l'occupant semblait particulièrement remonté. Il eut un regard navré pour la pauvre bête à l'intérieur, une pensée désolée pour tous les animaux fusionnés pour obtenir un monstre pareil.  
Il babilla des bêtises à son intention, des phrases dépourvues de sens concret, des gentillesses d'une voix basse et aussi rassurante que possible.  
Ce faisant, il passa la main entre les barreaux, lui offrant sa paume à flairer, montrant qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles, chercha peut-être à le caresser.

Grave erreur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la regretter.

Il ne put même pas pousser un cri.

Ses collègues ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'ils l'aient vu plus tôt ou non n'aurait peut-être après tout rien changé…

« Hoi, Fury, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore, on n'est pas là pour papouiller ces sales bêtes, viens donc donner un coup de main ! »

Fury ne répondit pas. Havoc mit encore quelques instants avant de réaliser que ça n'était pas normal, puis de remarquer les tremblements convulsifs.

« Oh, merde ! »

Il voulut se précipiter mais la voix de Hawkeye le coupa dans son élan :

« Ne le touchez pas ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, perplexe. Sans un mot de plus, elle-même prit les devants. Un bout de planche qui traînait dans un coin : un coup, un peu trop violent peut-être, pour le séparer de la cage. Elle lâcha aussitôt l'instrument, se pencha sur lui, essaya de le faire réagir, chercha frénétiquement des signes vitaux.  
En vain.

« Merde ! » fit-elle à son tour.

Cette fois, Havoc se rapprocha en quatrième vitesse. Mais ne put rien demander sur l'état de son camarade ; sans attendre, Hawkeye s'était mise au bouche-à-bouche. Ça ne présageait _rien_ de bon.  
Deux respirations, elle le lâcha pour passer au massage cardiaque, arrachant presque l'uniforme au passage pour mettre la peau à nu. Sans poser la moindre question, Havoc prit le relais.

Pas de médecin, même militaire, sur les lieux, à quoi bon réclamer de l'aide ?

Dans la cage voisine, la chimère continuait à feuler, cracher, craquer des étincelles.  
Ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste, les animaux tout autour survoltés dans leurs cages, les soldats figés, n'osant plus rien faire, et ces deux-là qui s'activaient sur le corps de leur camarade.

L'un des soldats, en désespoir de cause, ne sachant la conduite adéquate qu'il eut fallu tenir, partit le plus discrètement possible prévenir un supérieur.

Lequel arriva au pas de charge, quelques minutes plus tard.  
A ses questions froides, Hawkeye répondit aussi froidement, étouffant ses émotions, tentant de ne pas craquer sous le stress, sous l'effort émotionnel et l'effort physique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Électrocution, sir. Une chimère…  
- Combien de temps ? »

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre, recomptant les compressions.

« Deux cycles… et demi. Environ… douze minutes ? »

Elle n'en savait rien, avait perdu la notion du temps, n'était même pas sûre d'avoir bien compté. L'important était la répétition régulière des mouvements, pas le nombre de fois qu'ils devaient recommencer…

« Arrêtez.  
- Comment ? »

Face à une telle injonction, elle ne put toutefois conserver son sang-froid.

« Ça ne servira à rien. Si ç'avait été utile, ça serait déjà fait. Vous n'arriverez à rien, ou alors son cerveau sera de toute façon fichu. Arrêtez. »

Hawkeye marqua un temps d'hésitation ; le souffle de Havoc, déjà mis à rude épreuve, s'étrangla.  
Ils auraient voulu sans doute protester, lancer qu'ils ne peuvent laisser mourir ainsi un collègue, un camarade, un ami… mais ne pouvaient pas. On ne s'oppose pas à un supérieur, surtout quand ses ordres viennent de claquer, clairs et nets.  
La part logique du cerveau de Hawkeye dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison, que leurs efforts étaient sans doute vains. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'acceptait.  
Malgré elle, elle continua ses mouvements, au ralenti.

« Arrêtez.  
- Sir, en théorie, seul un médecin peut prononcer un décès.  
- Pour moi, il est mort. Vous comptez faire quoi, vous acharner inutilement pendant des heures ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez un travail à accomplir, là. »

Enfin, elle obéit. Et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes, serra les dents et les paupières.  
Havoc lui, refusa d'obtempérer.

C'est Hawkeye elle-même qui dut répéter, d'une voix éteinte

« Havoc, arrêtez. Il est déjà parti. »

Mais Havoc refusait d'écouter, refusait même de la regarder en face, s'obstinant sur sa tâche qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à accomplir. Quand il se déplaça pour reprendre le massage cardiaque qu'elle-même avait abandonné, elle lui prit le poignet.

« Jean, c'est fini.  
- Non… »

Havoc détourna le regard, abattu. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chose, dans la cage, toujours aussi enragée. Une horrible bestiole au poil jaunâtre, ressemblant vaguement à un rat géant ou peut-être à un renard. Qui pourrait être assez fou pour fusionner ce qui devait déjà être une sale bête, avec une horreur comme une anguille électrique ou un poisson-torpille ?  
S'il avait eu Tucker sous la main, il l'aurait étranglé, peut-être même étripé.

« Remettez-vous au travail, tous, » ordonna un des gradés, et les soldats durent bien obéir.  
Avec un râle d'impuissance, de frustration, il ôta sa veste et en couvrit le corps de son camarade. En se penchant une dernière fois, il remarqua la paume brûlée, ouverte vers le ciel…

Enfin, la mort dans l'âme, il rejoignit les autres, qui essayaient de finir ce qu'on leur avait demandé le plus vite possible, se forçant à ne pas regarder ce qui, quelques minutes avant, était encore un camarade et qui brusquement, n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande en plus attendant d'être enlevé de là.  
Peut-être, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pleinement réalisé…


	20. mort enflammé, GS: Mustang

**Titre : **Fantômes et cendres  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cain Fury, Roy Mustang, légers indices de Roy/Hughes  
**Genre : **tragique  
**Gradation : **PG–13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : tome 4 / épisode 25 (1ère série) / épisode 10 (2ème série)  
**Thème **#07, mort enflammé pour 30 morts - reposté pour un « thème libre » sur 30morts suite au changement de communauté  
**Notes : **version alternative à « Whiskey et larmes » ( /s/3444354/ )

**Avertissements : **glauque !  
**Nombre de mots : **1200 et des brouettes

oOo

Il reste très peu de certitudes à Roy, depuis qu'avec l'assassinat de son meilleur ami, une partie de son monde s'est écroulée. Celles qu'il a encore, il s'y raccroche fermement.  
Roy aimait Maes. Roy aime toujours Maes, en fait, Maes lui manque atrocement. Et Roy aime le whiskey qui lui ressemble, qui lui brûle la gorge comme du feu liquide, réchauffe son cœur meurtri et brouille sa douleur, transforme le manque en attente.  
Quand il a bu suffisamment, quand le goût de l'alcool a effacé celui des larmes, il oublie que Maes est mort, les souvenirs qu'il a de lui se rassemblent, et c'est comme s'il était de nouveau à ses côtés ; du fond de sa torpeur, quelqu'un le secoue.

Le regard, le sourire vaguement inquiets, mais aimants, protecteurs – Roy déteste ça, mais Maes ne peut pas s'en empêcher - sont bien ceux dont il se souvient. Il s'apprête à y répondre quand soudain, scrutant ces yeux dans lesquels il croit reconnaître Maes, il s'aperçoit de quelque chose d'anormal. Le même regard, et pourtant…  
L'alcool ralentit ses réflexes, mais l'autre ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction ; Roy le prend à la gorge, menaçant.

« Maes avait les yeux _verts_. Tu n'es pas lui ! Homonculus, que croyais-tu ? que j'aillais me laisser prendre à une grossière imitation ? »  
Les yeux beaucoup trop sombres s'écarquillent derrière le verre des lunettes, emplis d'incompréhension.  
« Quoi que tu croies te souvenir, tu n'es _pas_ lui et je ne veux pas d'un ersatz ! Maes est irremplaçable, toute copie est une insulte à sa mémoire ! »  
De sa main libre, il fouille ses poches, maladroitement. Il doit bien relâcher l'autre quelques secondes pour enfiler ses gants. Lequel s'effondre, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre, encore moins à se battre.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se reprendre, de peut-être riposter, Roy a déjà claqué des doigts.

Un tourbillon de flammes l'entoure. En un instant, ses vêtements ont pris feu, les flammes attaquent déjà sa chair. La puanteur tristement familière des cheveux et du tissu brûlés s'élève, bientôt suivie par celle de la chair qui se carbonise.  
Roy n'entend même pas les hurlements, qui s'éteignent d'ailleurs bien vite ; il commande aux flammes pour être sûr de se débarrasser de l'imposteur au plus vite. Un corps humain, ça ne s'enflamme pas facilement, il doit insister, jusqu'à ce que la graisse contenue sous la peau entretienne la combustion. Mais il peut obliger les flammes à brûler ce qu'il veut, à envelopper sa cible sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire, à s'engouffrer dans le moindre interstice offert, à la détruire de l'intérieur même s'il le souhaite.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus qu'un tas calciné, un corps tout recroquevillé, un cadavre comme ceux dont il avait tellement pris l'habitude en Ishval. Il a un moment de satisfaction : Maes est vengé ! l'homoncule a péri somme toute facilement. Il lui donne un léger coup de pied, juste pour vérifier : pas de réaction, il est vraiment fini.  
Il lui faut un certain temps pour se souvenir qu'un homoncule, n'étant pas humain, n'aurait pas dû finir ainsi. Il aurait dû se relever plusieurs fois, lui donner beaucoup de fil à retordre ; là, il avait suffit d'une seule attaque. Était-il donc déjà si mal en point avant de venir le trouver ?  
S'il s'agissait d'un homoncule nouvellement créé, peut-être était-il encore trop faible ? peut-être croyait-il vraiment être Maes Hughes, ignorait n'être qu'une pâle copie ?

Roy se penche sur le cadavre, avec précaution, parce que la tête lui tourne un peu, et puis il reste sur ses gardes, sait-on jamais.  
La chose a pris la position quasi fœtale caractéristique des morts par le feu, membres recroquevillés par la chaleur – par la _cuisson_ des muscles. Les vêtements ont presque entièrement brûlé ; de ses effets personnels ne restent que des bouts de métal et quelques lambeaux.  
Les lunettes par exemple, sont déformées par la chaleur, les verres ont même éclaté. Elles n'ont même plus leur forme normale, elles lui semblent bien trop grandes…  
Quelque chose d'autre appelle son attention : collée au torse, une chaîne, noircie et abîmée par les flammes. Il s'en saisit, intrigué : l'homoncule aurait poussé l'imitation jusqu'à porter… des plaques d'identification de l'armée ?  
Il en frotte la suie, cherchant à comprendre. En plus des scories déposées lors de la combustion, elles se sont elles aussi légèrement déformées – mais elles étaient conçues pour résister, à l'origine, pour permettre de reconnaître un cadavre quel que soit son état.  
L'ivresse n'aide pas, bien sûr, et il met du temps à déchiffrer les inscriptions gravées.

Ce qu'il y lit lui broie les tripes.

Pas un homoncule. Rien d'un homoncule. Un humain bien ordinaire. Quelqu'un même qu'il connaissait bien.

Jamais encore, même en Ishval, il n'avait commis un crime pareil.

Il devrait paniquer devant cet acte, mais l'ivresse lui anesthésie encore le cerveau. Il ne mesure pas encore _toute _l'ampleur de son geste. Ça arrive petit à petit.

Il se détourne du corps, nauséeux.

Son regard accroche le verre qui traînait encore par terre ; il le ramasse avec dégoût et le lance contre le mur, espérant que le fond carré épais explosera sous le choc. Ce qui reste de whiskey dans la bouteille, il y met le feu d'un claquement de doigts, une étincelle s'y engouffre ; en un instant, la bouteille se change en gerbe de flamme. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, ça ressemble plus à un rituel de purification, un exorcisme…  
S'il n'était pas ivre, il se dirait peut-être qu'il risque de mettre le feu au bureau. Mais s'il n'était pas ivre, il ne se serait pas mis dans une situation pareille.

Au fond de sa mémoire, la voix rieuse de Maes se moque d'un lendemain de cuite dans leur jeunesse…

Il se précipite aux toilettes. Chance, il n'y trouve personne. Rien que le miroir qui l'accueille, lui jetant en pleine face son propre regard hanté.  
Le whiskey ingurgité dans la soirée se répand dans le lavabo, avec l'amertume du dégoût de lui-même, l'effroi devant ce qu'il a fait sans s'en apercevoir.  
Il ne boira plus d'alcool, jamais. L'eau du robinet lui coule sur la nuque, sur le visage, lave la sueur froide, l'empêche de sentir si oui ou non il s'est mis à pleurer de dégoût et de rage. L'eau ruisselle, lui entre dans le nez, dans la bouche, l'étouffe. Il boit goulûment, essayant de laver ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, essayant de noyer la honte et la peur.  
Il ne sait pas ce qui sera la pire, que le reste de la beuverie lui ait tout fait oublier le lendemain, ou que le souvenir soit définitivement gravé dans sa mémoire.  
L'eau coule sur lui, en lui ; il s'agrippe au rebord du lavabo, se rappelant encore la poigne de Maes qui le soutenait autrefois quand ils se saoulaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.  
« Bois de l'eau, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux, » conseille la voix de Maes au fond de sa mémoire.  
Pour éviter la gueule de bois, ou pour éviter que de telles choses se reproduisent ?

Roy se laisse faire par le fantôme de Maes, ou bien par sa conscience. Il n'ose même pas se demander ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire maintenant, comment il pourra se sortir de ce cauchemar. Il est seul face à lui-même.  
Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est laisser l'eau couler, pour ne plus entendre la voix de Maes, pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il a fait, pour laver ce péché, peut-être pour se noyer…


End file.
